<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑三角/耀中心】逃婚指南/how to run away from a wedding by singsingsing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588044">【黑三角/耀中心】逃婚指南/how to run away from a wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsingsing/pseuds/singsingsing'>singsingsing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsingsing/pseuds/singsingsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舞会大厅一片灯火辉煌，水晶灯明亮耀眼，在谈笑往来的人群头上洒下璀璨炫目的光线。壁炉发出温暖的热气与火光，一片笑语喧哗的热闹中，时针已经指向十点钟。</p><p> </p><p>“王耀，你准备好了吗？”<br/>
监护人推开偌大的休息室大门，探出头来问他。这是一个年方四十的中年人，穿着得体，拄着精致的手杖，神采奕奕。他的脸上本来带着极快活的神气，可等他扫过王耀一眼，那笑容突然就僵住了。<br/>
“你怎么回事！你连衣服都没换，现在几点了你知道吗！”监护人戳着腕表，恨铁不成钢的直把手腕伸到王耀鼻子底下去，“你看看，你看看！时间来不及了！阿尔弗雷德就快要到了！”<br/>
“不要在我身边大叫大嚷！”王耀突然烦躁的站起身来，一把将桌上杂七杂八的东西都推在地上，回身怒视着在他身边喋喋不休的监护人：“别对我指手画脚！你以为你是谁？你以为你已经彻底地控制我，足够把我捏在手心了吗？！”<br/>
他从来没这样暴躁地发过脾气，一时间监护人也被他吓到，口不择言的抱怨乍然而止，讷讷的不敢再说话。他小心的觑着王耀的神色，终究还是抵不过心中的惶恐与焦虑，小声道：“可是……王耀，你想想，那可是阿尔弗雷德……我是说，你总得为我们所有人想想，事已至此，你总不会想反悔……”</p><p> </p><p>他的话被门上传来的敲击声打断了，门口的卫兵很快探身进来询问：“无意冒犯，但是，有什么事我能帮忙的吗？”<br/>
“没有，你把门关上就是最好的帮忙。”王耀生硬地说，随即背过身去，一个眼神也不肯分给他们。监护人拿手帕擦着头上的汗，对好意相询的守卫鞠躬致歉，他光亮的头顶已经布满了汗珠，不知是暖气太足还是心内紧张，让他汗出如浆。<br/>
守卫耸了耸肩，递给监护人一个“你自己看着办”的眼神，随即关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>监护人在王耀身边焦虑地踱着步，最终还是忍不住，一个箭步窜到王耀身边，着急地压低了声音。<br/>
“我没别的意思，但是王耀，你总不会……总不会……”他嘶声说，带着自己都难以发现的颤抖，极尽惶恐，完全没有勇气说出那个名字，“你清醒一点！阿尔弗雷德就要到了！乖，你听我的话，现在换衣服还来得及。还好这只是订婚宴，没那么正式也行，谢天谢地……我们快一点，也不会让他等太久，反正他现在也还没到……天啊！算你可怜我！！！想想吧王耀，他很快就在那了！就在宴会厅的正中央！我们早就定好了不是吗，王耀，算我求求你……”<br/>
王耀仍旧固执地只留给他一个背影，将他的所有话语都置之脑后，不管那是哀肯，还是什么别的。他坐在花纹繁复的高脚靠背椅上，不发一语，只是心烦意乱的敲击着桃花木的桌面。桌面光可鉴人，他在漆面上奇妙的看见自己扭曲的倒影——皱着眉头，心神不安。为了一件不言自明的事情惶惑着。</p><p> </p><p>就在今天早上，他在休息室花团锦簇的首饰礼盒篮中，发现一柄匕首。黑色，鲨鱼皮，寒光湛湛，是一把吹毛断刃的饮血者。<br/>
旁边还有一张字条，黑色流畅的笔迹，言简意赅的写着：“拿上它。如果你想走。”<br/>
这份便条写的没头没脑，连一句多余的解释都没有。但王耀能认出来它的主人。<br/>
王耀不知道这是怎么混进来的，但是毫无疑问，这柄匕首在混乱中带给他一丝安慰的清醒，仿佛是层叠黑云中难得的一丝晴光。这把匕首是一个象征——通往另一条可能的道路。<br/>
一条他早已想过，但是却被身边人推挤裹挟着，从来没有选择过的路。就在订婚宴的当天，就在阿尔弗雷德的眼睛下面。</p><p> </p><p>王耀神经质地来回抚摸笔挺的西装裤右腿外侧，那把冰凉的匕首紧紧贴着他的大腿，被黑色的皮革系带紧紧绑住，从外部看来毫无异样，但王耀感到一股火一样的灼烧，又像是冰一样冻伤的疼痛，从匕首冰冷的锋刃上源源不断的传来。<br/>
这都是错觉，他清楚的知道，匕首早就被他的体温同化，又被绑缚的严严实实，绝不可能有伤到他的可能。可他仍然感到一阵阵不明来由的眩晕，灵魂深处有什么动荡不安的东西，时刻不停地对他发出邀请。<br/>
他早就清楚的知道那是什么。而现在时间已经不多，他必须做出最后抉择。</p><p> </p><p>“王耀！你到底听到了没有！”他的监护人终于再也沉不住气，方才的哀肯请求都毫无回应，王耀只是盯着桌子，好像陷入了一片空茫的发呆，对他的任何言语都无动于衷。眼看时钟刻度滴滴答答，危机迫在眉睫，他控制不住的发起怒来，“你真以为不换衣服就可以躲过去吗，别想了！你今天必须答应嫁给阿尔弗雷德，听到没有！别想别的有的没的了，你根本没得选，这事儿就这样了！”</p><p> </p><p>王耀骤然冷笑起来。<br/>
他从桌上拾起戒指盒，监护人顿时松了一口气，露出‘我就知道你会乖乖听话’的笑容。他正待再柔声说上几句，安慰一下刚才被自己突然的狂怒训斥回神的王耀，就听到王耀轻描淡写地说：<br/>
“既然你这么喜欢他，你就自己嫁给阿尔弗雷德吧。”</p><p> </p><p>明亮灯光下，巨大钻石反射出无与伦比的华彩，照的人头晕眼花。<br/>
监护人想要发出一声惊恐的尖叫，又顾虑到门外守候的人，无法发出声音。王耀看着他难以置信的扭曲面容，只觉得向来顾忌颜面的监护人此刻正像是一只被掐住了脖子的鸡，不由微微笑了起来。<br/>
他本就生的极其好看，此刻沾染上真心笑意，竟比指尖虚虚拎起的华美钻石更为光艳。<br/>
“不……你不能……”监护人几乎连话也说不清了，他不受控制的往前进逼几步，狂乱的想要去抓王耀的肩膀，“你不能……你没有这个权利！王耀！是我一直在养你，你不能这么忘恩负义，你没有权利！你没有——”<br/>
“我不能怎样？”王耀冷笑地逼视他，眼睛里骤然燃起疯狂的亮光，像是打翻了一盏火。他不往后退，反而更走近了几步：“你在我身上拿走的还不够吗？！你还有脸跟我提权利……呵，我不但有我个人自主的权利，而且是我给你的权力太多，以至于你竟忘了你是谁！”</p><p>监护人不免往后退了一步，被他的气势所压倒，一时竟说不出话来，只是惊惧的看着他。<br/>
他印象里的王耀向来安静而顺从，带着疲倦的冷漠，将他的安排全部接收下来，并不多言。王耀虽然会笑会动会说话，会挽着他的胳膊一起出席不计其数的奢华宴会，但身上总有种无动于衷的极致倦怠，仿佛早已认清命运，何至于有这样暴烈极端的反抗。<br/>
他疯了。监护人的脑中顿时闪过这个念头，随即无限扩大，占据了他的所有思绪。是的，王耀是疯了，他一直压抑自己过深，一旦爆发，就殊为可怖，竟连一贯的优雅体面都抛去。看起来竟像是那些底层的不知礼数的家伙，没有一点上流人家的脸面。<br/>
他声音颤抖，既不可置信，又觉得可恨，以及一丝说不清道不明的惧怕。为了掩饰这点心虚，他当即愤怒起来，用手杖笃笃的戳着地板：“你是病了！王耀，你压力过大，所以神智都不清醒！还好你是在我面前这样，要是被阿尔弗雷德看到你这么粗俗，你有没有想过后果？！嗨！你真不争气！”</p><p>他一边这样说着，一边愤愤地往后退去，想要出门赶快找个医生来给王耀打针镇定，不要毁了接下来的一切。然而他还没来得及转身，骤然天旋地转，面颊后知后觉的感知到疼痛，整个人则重重扑跌在地上。<br/>
他惊慌起来，没想到王耀竟敢如此大逆不道的反抗他，只是愤怒的喊叫还憋在喉咙里，就被王耀一把捂住了他的嘴，当即死死地压制在了柔软厚重的地毯上。<br/>
“监护人的名头很好听吗？用我的钱来养我，又将我卖掉，你觉得这是对我的一重恩惠，我该感激涕零的跪下谢恩吗？”王耀用膝盖抵压住他的胸膛，自上而下的俯视着他，唇边笑意加深，“这么多年……你又从我这里拿走了多少？你真令我失望，你真的想让我好起来吗？”<br/>
“我想怎么样，从来也不是你就能决定的。”他补充了一句，终于脱下向来温和柔顺的外衣，歇斯底里的爆发出自己被压抑已久的本质，“你当我是摆设，想拿我出去邀功请赏，却忘了我才是你的主人……你真以为这么多年我都只是在任你摆布，什么都不知道，也不认识其他人。哈，可笑。<br/>
我只是一直没想清楚到底该选什么，很遗憾这给了你错觉，让你认为你对我有绝对的自主权。真是太可笑了，我想做什么事，你是什么东西，你能拦得住我？”<br/>
“你疯了，你疯了！”监护人挣扎着，眼神惊恐，手指用力的想要掰开王耀死死扼住他喉咙的手，指尖因用力而变的青白，喉间传出模糊不清的低声叫骂，“王耀，你疯了！”<br/>
“别说话，你该安静。”王耀掐住他的咽喉，手上用力，笑容却愈发扩大，“我当然是疯子，不然也不会被监护。你忘了我为什么会被交到你手上，先生。”<br/>
“只是你不要忘了，你的名头只是我的监护人而已。主人家的权力不属于你，你实在僭越太久。”<br/>
王耀冷笑着说，放开已经因窒息而昏迷的人，做下最终的评判：<br/>
“现在我终于做出了我个人独立清醒的决定，既然你不同意，那就是你下台的时候了。”</p><p> </p><p>他站起来，整个人都笑意消失，抿紧了嘴唇。整个人骤然峻冷的沉默下来。桌上一片凌乱，宝石首饰与其他鲜花错综陈列，一片花团锦簇中他拨拉了一下桌上的梳妆盒，从原本装着匕首的盒子里取出一枚微型耳机，扣在自己耳朵上。<br/>
“帮我接伊利亚。”他言简意赅的说。<br/>
他等了片刻，滋滋啦啦的电流声中，熟悉的声音终于带着笑意从那边传来：<br/>
“我很高兴接到听到你的声音，王耀。我也恭喜你，终于独立做出了自己的判断，选择了我这条正确的道路。”<br/>
王耀深吸了一口气，努力使自己平静下来。<br/>
“我跟你走。”他言简意赅的说，“你有什么可以支援我的吗？”<br/>
“我给你留了一点惊喜，在第三层最东边盥洗室的通风管里。而我预计会在下午一点的时候到，我们顶层甲板见。”电波沙沙中那人的声音传来，带着奇异的被扭曲的波段声。巨大的风声从无线电波中汹涌的大声呼啸，将他的话都淹没在一片断断续续中：“听到螺旋桨的声音了吗，王耀？……我飞在天上，也会带你到天上……但在那之前——“<br/>
伊利亚在呼啸的风中笑了起来。那笑声带有一股异样到疯狂的热情，听起来几乎令人心惊。他说：“我衷心祝你好运，我的小同伴。你得竭尽全力的——往前跑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀从地上捡起监护人的手杖，放在手里掂了掂。手杖檀木制成，乌黑发亮，顶端嵌银，雕刻成精美繁复的纹饰。此刻倒要感谢这监护人向来喜爱的豪奢气派，手杖实木雕到重量刚刚好到趁手，情急之下，倒也算得上一项勉强合用的武器。<br/>他深深吐息了几次，心里明白此去无限艰险，但心境坦然平稳，反而比之前锦衣华服，端坐绣堆中来得更为自在坦荡。<br/>他最终还是选择了这条荆棘的道路，遵循本心，将看似风光无险，唾手可得的浮华慨然抛却。阿尔弗雷德递来的婚姻契约如红苹果般甜美诱人，只是终究不是他想要的。</p><p>王耀表面看来温和平顺，可他自己明白，自己一向稳重自守的外表下隐藏着怎样的激烈性情。这一点少有人看透，连陪伴他二十余载的监护人也不能全然理解，只是在自己的退让下自以为是的认为，他已经完全将自己牢牢抓在掌心。他做的许多事王耀都看在眼里，不发一言，并不是被蒙在鼓里的懵懂，也不是无可奈何的默许。<br/>他确实很多时候都感到极度疲倦，可是他从来没有放弃过自己。他所做的一切都不过是在评估衡量。<br/>现在他已经做下最后的决定，尽管是在这样紧迫的情况下，就在婚礼的前一个小时。但是选择正确的路，从来都没有被称为“晚”的时机，而对于王耀而言，世上也不存在他下定决心后不可能完成的事。</p><p>终究是要奔向动荡的远方，如同宿命的召唤。他永远不可能成为任何人用利益轻易收买的附庸，成为一个富翁长长的战利品名单上的一员。在本质中隐藏的独立性情，坚不可摧，是流在血脉里的一重天性，永远无法压制，最后关头总会凸显峥嵘。<br/>而在下定决心的那一刹，就不能再有任何的畏惧怯懦，犹疑动摇。</p><p>他把房门打开一点，客气而抱歉地向门外守卫道：“我的监护人刚才没站稳摔倒了，现在站不起来，不知道是不是伤到了骨头，你能帮忙过来看看吗？”<br/>守卫不疑有他，轻松的点了点头，往王耀侧身让开的空隙里走了进来。衣着光鲜的监护人果然远远的躺在地上，他正待走近些再观察，却突然一阵天旋地转，喉中涌上一股腥甜。<br/>脑后的重击来的猝不及防，脆弱的中枢受到外力的巨大冲击，连反应的时间都来不及有，主体就瘫倒下去。王耀眼疾手快地揽住了他的上半身，将他轻轻放在地上，羊毛长毯质地厚重柔软，人躺在上面，轻的没有任何的声音。<br/>他不知道自己的全力一击到底有什么后果，如果对方死了，那也只能没什么感情的说声抱歉。你死我活的斗争中，实在没有什么让他多做怜悯的余地。他只能用手指压过看守者的衬衫领子，耐心地为他将褶皱抚平，权做是最后的尊重。<br/>该说阿尔弗雷德信任还是傲慢？只随便指派了一名卫兵前来保护，又或者直白点说，看守他。履行这样的职责，身上却只有一把手枪，想来是料定了不会横生枝节。也是，以监护人一向顺从的姿态，以及王耀本人的沉默来推测，阿尔弗雷德确实可以自信的认为，监护人一人就可以替他很好的看管王耀。<br/>真是自负的年轻人，感谢他的轻视。</p><p>王耀啪的一声合上从守卫身上收缴到的通讯器的盖子，端端正正地将这四方的小盒摆放在主人的胸前，站起身来。<br/>此时，华丽刻钟之上，距离最开始的时间，已经过去四十分。</p><p>***<br/>阿尔弗雷德的飞机降落在甲板上偌大的停机坪时，阳光晴好，洒落在刚踏出机舱的年轻人的头发上，如同金色流沙一般往下流泻。这样年轻的主人，眼睛也如同船舷外波涛翻涌的大海，是十分美丽清透的蓝色。天气这样好，晴空朗日下他的笑容也是闪闪发光的，闪耀着年轻的蓬勃与朝气。<br/>他将黑色的手套脱下，扔给等候在一边的侍者，脚步轻快地往宴会厅走去。海风吹起他的头发，洁白的海鸥从他身边时不时地飞掠而过，仿佛是在无言的欢迎这富有而慷慨的天之骄子。<br/>“王耀？先让他继续等一会儿吧。”年轻的掌控者这样说，笑容仍然明朗到不染一丝尘霾，“难得亲友相聚，这样的机会可算不上多。我先去看看朋友们，反正再过一会儿就要结婚，也没有这个争一时片刻的必要吧？”</p><p>他到达宴会厅之前，侍者得了主人的吩咐，将巨大厅堂的窗帘全部拉起，巨大落地窗外的阳光乍然流泻，将满室照的明光耀然，将原本光彩夺目的水晶吊灯的光焰一瞬间全部遮掩下去，只成了黯淡的灯火，消弭在威势赫然的太阳光线下。<br/>小窗被开启，海风清新地涌进来，吹散了一些室内炽热沉闷的气氛。</p><p>弗朗西斯呷了一口酒，将手中酒杯放下，拨了一下头发，懒懒地与身边亚瑟说：“真不愧是暴发户。这样想一出是一出，一点基本礼仪都不讲。”<br/>亚瑟拧着眉没有说话，半晌才回了一句：“倒也别这么说。惹恼了他，对我们都没好处。”<br/>弗朗西斯冷笑了一声。<br/>“不愧是亚瑟，能屈能伸。”他讽刺地说，“你们是亲表兄弟，他待你当然更好一重。我可不行，想到要在他面前违心夸赞，这气我受不来。”<br/>说完他也不再理亚瑟，只走了几步，向墙壁下站立的侍者顺口胡扯了个理由：“可能是酒喝多了，这风吹的我头疼，我先回房间去休息了，你帮我跟阿尔说一声。反正晚上才是正经宴会，到时候再喊我。”<br/>这根本就是睁眼说瞎话，谁也不相信一两杯香槟就能把一向善饮的弗朗西斯灌到头疼，明显就是不想见阿尔弗雷德而找的借口。但是他家世贵重，侍者也不敢拦他，只好应了声，眼睁睁地看着这位法国贵族施施然地提前溜走了。</p><p>亚瑟看着他浪荡不羁的背景，心中不免来气，招手又要来了一杯酒。淡金色的香槟在水晶玻璃樽中闪动光泽，杯壁外因冰块凝结出的细细水雾，很快在他指尖凝成冰冷的水滴，顺着手腕滑落。<br/>亚瑟感受着这冰冷的触感，心中有些异样的烦躁。冥冥之中他有一种奇妙的预感，仿佛在这风清日朗的好天气下，有什么很不好的事情正在发生。<br/>至于到底是什么，他捉不住，自然也无从动作。正是因此，他心内愈发感到焦灼的不安，随着时钟上指针的走动，一秒一秒的变得剧烈。<br/>正在这时，台上乐声缓缓地也停了下来。</p><p>豪华的雕花大门打开，这场盛宴真正的主角终于登场。阿尔弗雷德笑容明朗，步伐轻捷的出现在所有人面前，他的气息太轻快，以至于让人感觉他甚至是蹦跳着入场的。这个英俊明快的青年人意气风发，头发被海风吹得凌乱，以至于在头上竖起了一丝呆毛。<br/>他并不像在场诸多宾客一样，老套的用发胶将自己整理的一丝不苟，反而跳脱不羁，外套都披在自己的臂弯上，放纵自己在所有繁文缛节之外，看起来是一个十足可爱的年轻人。<br/>他笑弯了眼睛，从等在门口的侍者的托盘中拿了一杯酒，快乐地向在场所有人举杯致意，语气轻松：<br/>“我这个主角来晚了，让大家等我。今天天气这么好，也不要只局限在宴会厅里啊，婚宴晚上才开始，倒不如我们一会儿出去看看风景？”<br/>他一边笑嘻嘻的这样说，一边早就把外套扔给侍者，自己走进了人群中。与围上来的人稍微寒暄几句，他眼睛一亮，看到了站在窗边的亚瑟。<br/>“嗨，表哥，你怎么见到我都不跟我打招呼？”他冲上来一把揽住这位衣冠楚楚的表哥，给了他一个大力的拥抱，将英国绅士的衣襟都揉皱了，自己却不以为意，仍将手臂搭在表哥身上，大力捏着他的肩膀，不无抱怨地说，“我可是一见到你就抛下别人来了哦。”<br/>亚瑟平静地与他碰了一下杯子，说：“你才是主人，哪有客人喧宾夺主的？刚从飞机上下来，会不会累？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德笑了，他满不在乎地说：“别这么在意嘛，我们是兄弟呀。”<br/>亚瑟笑了一笑，将话题引到了天气上，没再多说什么。 </p><p>阿尔弗雷德永远都是这样，自我主义到了极点，从不会计较考虑其他人。他自诩天之骄子，上帝宠儿，一切都要尽在掌握，不肯被任何人压制，无论是有意还是无意的。<br/>他想要亚瑟第一个迎上来体贴的嘘寒问暖，以亚瑟傲慢的秉性，自然不会按他的心意。可是要按照亚瑟本人的一贯作风去迎接，阿尔弗雷德又会觉得自己被这老牌的贵族不自觉的轻蔑了，自然也不肯善罢甘休。<br/>倒不如就像现在这样，各退一步。阿尔弗雷德纵然也有一点点不满，倒也不会太在意。他自觉无事，嘻嘻哈哈的将事情揭过，也就这样了。</p><p>“我倒还真有点闷。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，“明明我都说了让他们把窗户打开，可是这里还是闷。唉，我真不明白，为什么大白天的还要点灯，关着窗，这么多人在一块儿带着，我都要晕过去了。”<br/>亚瑟笑了一笑，并不接他的话，只是说：“那你要不要去看看王耀？他现在可是还一个人呆在化妆间里。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德想了想，从亚瑟的角度看来，他鼻梁上的镜片反射出耀眼的光，一时看不清他的神色。<br/>不过他的声音倒是很快的响起，说：“好啊。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德转过脸来，笑眯眯地说：“我去看看我的未婚夫怎么样，他也是时候出来见宾客了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀在一片狭窄与阴暗中穿行。<br/>通道里的冷风从他身上吹过，又流向身后幽暗的远方。一片黑暗与静寂中，衣物与粗糙表面的摩挲声被无限放大，层层叠叠地回声在王耀耳边，如同波涛拍击他的耳膜。<br/>这座游轮如同洋面上的冰山，庞大，精巧，建筑设计复杂到令人惊叹，不愧是阿尔弗雷德的心爱之物，才有荣幸被特意选来作为举办婚礼的场地，对宾客进行洋洋得意的夸耀。通风管道四通八达，细密错综犹如蜘蛛的细丝，王耀匍匐其中，仿佛是一只被粘附在上面的飞蛾。<br/>但他是一个活生生的人，并不是什么无能为力的飞虫。</p><p>王耀手脚冰凉，脸庞却滚烫，身体贴平地面，听到自己心脏一下一下，隔着胸膛清晰地弹跳在管道壁上，不安分地搏动。一点些微的亮光从前方透露出来，毫厘之间，触手可及，是来自下方房间里的阳光。王耀屏住呼吸，小心地贴紧耳朵，倾听下方传来的声音。<br/>孤身陷在敌营中，他所能依仗的实在太少。</p><p>房间里一片安静，应当是没有人在。王耀不再犹豫，当即支起一点身体，几脚就将脆弱的通风口网格踹开，随即手臂攀住四方的缺口，整个人从半空中悬吊下来。这艘巨大的海轮尽管奢华无极，但毕竟受限于条件，不能有阿尔弗雷德一向喜欢的那种浮夸拱顶的层高。王耀轻易地从天花板上跳下来，柔软的地毯就在身下，他就势滚了一圈，卸去坠落带来的冲击，手枪已经从腰上摸到手中。<br/>他一抬头，正好看到浴室门打开，水雾迷蒙中显现出弗朗西斯的身影，只穿着一条敞开的浴袍，目瞪口呆地看着他。</p><p>***<br/>“这真有意思，是不是？”阿尔弗雷德说。<br/>说话时他的脸上甚至还挂着笑意，只是谁也不会认为他真的心情愉悦。警卫战战兢兢地不敢言声，只能低头看着地毯上被摆放整齐的那具守卫的躯体。他还没有死，只是陷入了昏迷，但是在场的谁都知道，他倒不如真安安静静的当个死人好。<br/>死掉还能算成殉职，一了百了；可是偏偏他还活着。猎物是从他手中明目张胆地逃开的，顺便还带走了他的武器。他的疏忽这样损害了主人的声誉与尊严，可他偏偏还敢活着。</p><p>“王耀跑了。”阿尔弗雷德一字一顿地点着头说，唇角仍然含着笑意，眼神却阴沉，“他总算不再是那个无趣的木头美人，但是我讨厌这样，真的非常讨厌。”<br/>亚瑟站在他的身边，随意扫过那个被抬上担架，送去救治的监护人。这个老头亚瑟算得上熟悉，然而此刻看他面色死灰一片，脖颈上掐痕肿成一片，再也不复一向儒雅的风度，顿时大感扫兴。阿尔弗雷德说话的时候，他正皱着眉，示意身边的侍者为他点烟。<br/>“你想要怎么处置他？”亚瑟冷淡地说，吐出一口烟圈，又厌烦地道，“算了，我知道这不重要。无论如何他都还在船上，而婚礼总归都要继续，是吧。”<br/>“你说的对。”阿尔弗雷德这下明朗地笑开来，伸展手臂，亲热地揽了一下表兄。他用别无二致的欢乐语调说：“王耀是我的挚爱，我们对彼此都很重要。我愿意宽恕他小小的叛逆，哪怕是在婚礼的当天，他这样无礼，但我仍然宽恕他。无论他要跑去哪里，最后都还是要回来的。你知道的，他根本无法离开我，他无法承担这后果。”<br/>而你同样也难以承受失去他的后果。亚瑟默默地在心里说，表面却只冷漠地向地上瞥了一眼。</p><p>一点被压制而滋长起的些微愤怒从亚瑟的心底生长起来，这属于无可避免的应激反应。阿尔弗雷德太过桀骜和张扬，很多年了，他已经不能再压制这个年轻的表亲。可就算他接受了这一切，在面对这样肆无忌惮外放的攻击气场时，仍然感到隐秘的不悦，以及一点隐含的讥笑。<br/>“我当年也同样认为你不敢离开，不敢反抗我，但结果呢？”他在心里反复咀嚼着这句话，从心底泛起刻薄的冷笑，面上却仍旧是冷淡而无动于衷的。<br/>他并不想与这位不可一世的表弟现在就发生冲突。何况，无论如何，能把王耀找回来，成为家庭的一员，对他们谁都好。</p><p>“他带走了枪，却没带走通讯器。”亚瑟走上前去，用皮鞋轻轻踢了一下躺在地毯上的人，说，“王耀很聪明，知道电子仪器会暴露他的位置……他带走的是什么型号的枪？”<br/>“一把柯尔特特种转轮。”一旁的警卫小声回答，“没有替换弹夹。”<br/>“那就是只有6发子弹。”阿尔弗雷德说，交叉起手指往后仰靠在沙发上。他又是那个意气风发的年轻人了，碧蓝色的眼睛凝视过来，神态笃定中带有不自知的轻慢：“走吧，把他找回来。”<br/>“他只有一个人，6发子弹，他能反抗什么呢？这里就算死掉六个人，剩下的人也足够把他押回来。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着说：“王耀只是一时在游轮里迷了路，其他的什么也没发生。”</p><p>***<br/>“你可真不应该出现在这里。”弗朗西斯苦笑着说，双手举在头顶，与持枪的闯入者正面相对，恳切地说，“虽然我和阿尔弗雷德那小子向来不对付，他的新娘不请自来地出现在我房间里，按理说我是应该表示欢迎……”<br/>“少他妈的和我废话。”王耀毫无耐心，手枪平举瞄准他的眉心，威胁道：“双手抱头，趴在墙上。快点！”<br/>“美人不应该如此粗鲁。”弗朗西斯嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道，并不照做，只一味絮叨个没完：“王耀，你别这么冲动，这对你没好处……”<br/>他的话没说完，一发子弹精确地从他身边擦过，精致的羊毛挂毯上顿时出现一个黑漆漆的小孔，火药焦灼的气息铺天盖地地散发出来。</p><p>弗朗西斯的脸色终于变了。<br/>“谁给你的消音器？！”他刚出口就意识到自己的冒失，立刻压低了音量，急促而惊慌地道：“不，王耀，我不想把人引过来。但是你得冷静点，你听我说……”<br/>王耀没有回答他，只是将手指再次放在扳机上。<br/>弗朗西斯果断向后转身趴在墙上，不再多说什么。</p><p>他听到王耀的脚步声，随后身体一凉，浴袍都被王耀粗鲁地拽掉，浑身再无一处可以隐匿武器的地方。明明是生死攸关的关头。弗朗西斯还是没能忍住嘴贱的习惯，脱口而出道：“王耀，你要看哥哥的裸体也不是不行，何必这么暴力……”<br/>王耀实在懒得理他，一边抽下浴袍系带，把他的双手反捆的严严实实，一边道：“既然你都这么说了，那还真得再麻烦你一件事。”<br/>嘴上说着麻烦，可是听王耀的语气，简直理直气壮，半点不好意思也没有。弗朗西斯头抵着墙壁，正想和他打个商量，就被王耀不由分说地把浴袍塞进了嘴里，一句话也说不出来。<br/>弗朗西斯一阵苦笑，可还没笑完，双腿突然一阵剧痛。他眼前发黑，感官中一时只剩下骨头与刀锋摩擦的声音鲜明到刺耳。</p><p>***<br/>“他只要想走，就必须从这里跳下去。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德一脚踩在护栏上向外张望，海鸥鸣叫，在他的头顶盘旋，洁白羽翼在他灿烂的金发上投下阴影。阳光过于强烈，这位意气风发的年轻人带了一副墨镜遮蔽光线，海风猎猎地吹动他的衣衫。他的笑容明朗，金发灿灿，像是洋面上金色的太阳。<br/>亚瑟站在他身边，从高处往下俯瞰，洋面波涛缓慢涌动，看起来温柔又安静，是一如既往的无害幻觉。<br/>“从十一层的甲板跳下去，水面就会变得比任何固体都更坚硬。”亚瑟说，“他不会跳的，王耀可是最爱惜自己生命的人。”<br/>“可他还是跑了，这就已经是不尊重自己生命的体现。”阿尔弗雷德说，声调散漫。他扶了扶自己的墨镜，突然说：“我承认我有点看错他。本来我还以为，生活的磨难已经足够让他把那点不必要的傲气给磨平，但没想到他还是这么放不下。他跑了，在婚礼的现场，这可真的太不合时宜，对他也不是最好的时机。你说他为什么敢于现在跑呢？他找到什么外援了吗？”<br/>“他也可以一直躲在游轮里。”亚瑟提醒他，“船一定会靠岸，你不能把所有人都扣在这儿。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德笑了。<br/>他干脆利落地摘掉墨镜，笑着偏过头来，用他的蓝眼睛盯住亚瑟，说：“为什么不能？我们可以都搭直升机离开。关掉发动机，让海水腐蚀掉这整座巨轮。我不在乎。”<br/>“我不会给他这个潜藏待时的机会。”他说，重新又把墨镜带上，仰头看着太阳，“所以他必须现身，否则就一定会死掉。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这样做对你没好处，王耀。”弗朗西斯嘶声道，声音都因剧痛而变得沙哑。他一向引以为豪的发型早就乱得不成样子，被额头汗水打湿，紧紧黏在额头上。王耀坐在沙发椅上拿着笔画图，忽然听到弗朗西斯的话，不由从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑。<br/>“把力气省省，留给自己吧。”他眼睛还盯着笔下的图纸，笔尖钩划，随口道，“现在还记得帮阿尔弗雷德威胁我？你该看看你自己的样子。”<br/>弗朗西斯苦笑不已，知道自己此刻确实狼狈到无可复加。他的高级客房里当然不会有麻绳那种粗鲁的东西，可是偏偏不缺一些，奇怪的小玩具。只可惜王耀不解风情，抄起手铐就把他手脚都牢牢铐在四角床柱上，令这原本可爱的物品真变成了一种刑具。<br/>“你可真够狠的。”弗朗西斯喘息着，仍坚持断断续续地说了下去，“我双手双脚都被你用刀戳了几个血洞，还能跑到哪里去？偏偏要把我这样铐起来……我身上现在连一片面料都没有，想不到你还有这样的爱好……”<br/>“以防万一嘛。我可没有什么别的意思。”<br/>王耀说着，终于大发慈悲地放下笔，从沙发上跳下来，又说，“我下手时刻意避开了你的筋骨，你的手脚都没废，就别在这儿瞎抱怨了。”<br/>他蹲在弗朗西斯面前，饶有兴致的欣赏了下这位向来自矜优雅的法国贵族额头渗出的汗珠，笑着说：“原来你们痛的时候也是会哭会叫，会流汗的。”<br/>他这样笑着，从一旁的椅子扶手上拾起毛巾，耐心地替这位狼狈的贵族揩干了额头的汗水，然后顺手把毛巾塞进弗朗西斯嘴里。</p><p>“你时间到了。”王耀看了一眼墙上的挂钟，说，“真不该把时间浪费在嘲讽我上，弗朗西斯先生。你看，再不好好休息的话，咬太久毛巾下巴就真要脱臼了。”<br/>***<br/>“在之前，很多时候我都觉得王耀过于沉闷，缺乏趣味。”阿尔弗雷德转着杯子说，“但现在想想，他做好一个花瓶也就足够了。刺激和挑战留给外面的情人，我养在家中的妻子，不应该野心勃勃。”<br/>“我也没想过他还有这样发疯的力气。”亚瑟淡淡地说，为自己斟上一杯红茶，拒绝了阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯递过来的酒瓶，“说实话……我还以为这些年已经让他足够清醒，知道自己不再是那个大少爷了。这么多年的生活总该消磨他，可他还是如此难以驯服。”<br/>“野心是需要实力来匹配的。”阿尔弗雷德嗤之以鼻，喝掉杯中的酒，把腿搭在沙发边沿晃来晃去，“我给了他和他的监护人很多东西……他们仰仗我而生活。离开我之后他要往何处去？不要和我说他准备投靠伊利亚，苦寒之地养不起牡丹花。”<br/>他突然停住了话语，回味似的沉默了一刻，慢慢地重复过一遍名字：“伊利亚。”</p><p>亚瑟没有答话，熟悉的烦躁感再次升腾起来，他的预言功能来的总是这样突兀又不明，令他心烦意乱，却不知道自己究竟在烦些什么，最后只能拿起镊子，为自己的茶杯里加了一块方糖。</p><p>伊利亚这个名字，像是一个魔咒，亚瑟厌恶听到这个名字。阿尔弗雷德说的太过轻易自然，并不避讳，毕竟他还未正式地与伊利亚有过短兵相接的交锋。但是亚瑟不行，他早就受够了那个恶魔。<br/>心里的声音嘈杂地窃窃私语，预感的触角在提及恶魔的名字时无限灵敏，嘈嘈切切地开始低声絮语。亚瑟开始感到无来由的烦躁。<br/>他确实什么也不知道，但好像又知道了些什么。因为他的预感一向敏锐，反常的烦躁已经足够说明很多。<br/>或许这是一件好事。亚瑟呷了一口热茶，垂下眼帘，不动声色地说：“以防万一，你应该考虑在顶层甲板加派人手了。”<br/>***<br/>时针已经指向十二点。<br/>王耀把散落在桌上的纸张收起来，将它们凑近枝状烛架，全部焚毁成灰烬。窗帘密不透风，火焰与纸张的气味在密闭空间里散发出来，呛得弗朗西斯连连干咳。可是他的嘴被堵得严严实实，一时几乎要喘不过气来。<br/>王耀注意到了这一点。他端着蜡烛走上前去，坐在地上，把弗朗西斯的呼吸自由再次短暂解救了出来。<br/>“你离我远点。”弗朗西斯一边咳嗽一边说，眼泪都要被纸张与蜡烛的烟雾呛出来，“蜡烛快烧到我眼睫毛了。”<br/>“那真是有够抱歉啊。”王耀说，无动于衷地继续在他面前烧，“忍忍吧，倒不如想想你被人发现时要怎么挽回颜面。”<br/>“真不明白你为什么要在我这里耽误这么久的时间。”弗朗西斯边咳边笑，烟雾刺激的他眼前一片水雾，压根看不清王耀的表情，可他仍旧坚持不懈，“现在阿尔弗雷德肯定发现你跑了，出去就是自寻死路。早点跑倒还能找个地方躲起来，可你偏偏在我这里浪费时间；要说你是想拿我做筹码和幌子，你又偏偏选在这个节点上走。真不明白你是要干什么，亏我还担心了一下，你是故意想被阿尔弗雷德在这里抓到，好挑拨我们俩之间的关系。”<br/>王耀奇怪地看了他一眼，扫过他光裸的躯体，表情微妙地凝固了一下，最后微妙着说：“不用，大可不必，你真是太自恋了。你不要脸，我还要呢。”<br/>弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“等人来救你吧。”王耀掸了掸身上的灰，从地上站起来，再次确认了一下身边的装备，又看了看表，“你说，你是希望他们来得更早，还是更晚？”<br/>“你连套衣服都不换，也真是胆大包天。”弗朗西斯被捆得严严实实，脸颊贴着地面动弹不得，只能看到王耀的一双腿向大门走去，“别把结婚外套留在这儿，只穿衬衫跑出去，不知道的以为我把你怎么样了呢。”<br/>“再说就把你拖到大门口放着。”王耀对他反唇相讥，小心地拉开门往外看了看，留下一句“希望亚瑟带头来救你”，就立刻消失了。<br/>***<br/>亚瑟在通道里吸完一支烟，烟灰掉落在窗台上，灰白色的余烬令他不悦地皱了皱眉。船舱毕竟比不得室外，再怎样宽阔的空间都无法避免空气的滞涩。他站在宽广的圆型玻璃窗边向外眺望，窗外一如既往的碧海蓝天，缓慢地仿佛一切都静止不动，更加重了他胸口的滞闷。<br/>这一切都很糟糕。亚瑟想，明明一切都在激烈的变动，他却永远只能看着，看着表面上的一切风轻云淡，仿佛无事发生。如果他真的懵然无知也就算了，可偏偏他又知道很多，无法改变也无从涉足的感觉太压抑，直令他这个依托海洋长大的人也感到难得的晕眩。<br/>这片海洋何以对他不再亲近。</p><p>他将烟头按熄在窗台上，给阿尔弗雷德请来的服务生增添一点麻烦，作为对阿尔弗雷德的一点微小报复。平心而论他并不讨厌阿尔，毕竟从他羽翼下逃脱的孩子有那么多，阿尔也只不过是其中一个。他没有心力去一个个地记恨他们，毕竟从海洋中生长起来的他，早就知道仅凭人力，无法对抗大海随势涌起的波涛。<br/>只是，偏偏阿尔弗雷德取得了更辉煌的成就，后来居上，难免使他心中产生复杂的嫉妒。</p><p>他在原地站了一会儿，清扫掉心中丛生的细微情绪，转过身去准备回到他熟悉的社交领域。软皮鞋跟在地毯上走出两步，奇怪的预感再次浮上心头，使他停下了自己的步伐。<br/>亚瑟谨慎地犹豫了一下，调转方向，将自己隐藏在通道角落的阴影里，没有动弹。<br/>果然没过多久，一阵略显急促的脚步声向这个方向直冲而来。<br/>***<br/>“我们的电磁信号被干扰了，无法准确判断目标方位。”娜塔莎说。她看着仪表盘上乱转的指针，冷静地说，“不过没关系，大致海域我还不至于看不到，找就是了。报告完毕。”<br/>“战斗机上的燃油没有配备太多。”伊利亚敲了敲耳机提醒对方，警告说，“希望你收敛一下开到新战机的兴奋，不要飞的太远了。”<br/>“别把一个战士想的太容易满足。”娜塔莎皱眉，跃跃欲试，“阿尔弗雷德那家伙太自负了，以为王耀就在他的指掌间，把游轮开入大海就能与世隔绝。他总是这么有自信，从没想过还有别的可能，只想过度夸耀，却不做应有的防备。娇贵的游轮根本不可能构筑防御炮台，他没这个技术能力，想到他到时候脸上的神色我就兴奋，他怎么能对抗我新的后掠翼战斗机？”<br/>伊利亚在线路那头笑了一下。娜塔莎的话使他涌起奇妙的联想，大海波涛万顷，将王耀闭锁重轮，就如同波涛捧出巨大的洁白贝壳，其中藏着贵重的珍珠。<br/>“我也希望看到他那样的神色。”伊利亚轻快地说，“但是在那之前，祝即将加入我们的小伙伴好运。如果他没有办法逃出来……事情就很难办了。”<br/>“很难办吗？”娜塔莎的笑声从电波那头传来，带着睥睨的骄傲，“没有什么事情在米格-15面前和布拉金斯基家人面前是难办的，我什么都可以做到。”<br/>“与你我无关。”伊利亚轻声说，“只是会影响我对王耀本人的判断。”<br/>他说完，干脆利落地切断线路，倚靠在舱壁上闭目思索。武装直升机巨大的轰鸣声破开风浪，螺旋桨带动风的声音，呼啸着在空中急速穿行。<br/>***</p><p>亚瑟在千钧一发之际躲开那枚致命的子弹，却仍被击中肩膀，手中的枪支差点坠地。他忍住剧痛，在手枪脱手的前一秒用尽力气，换到左手紧紧攥住了枪柄，迅速抬起与王耀对峙。<br/>“让开。”王耀冷静地说，手臂平举，未见一丝颤抖，拨着转轮重复了一遍：“别拦我的路。”<br/>“现在还在虚张声势。”亚瑟忍痛说，整条右臂都疼痛抽搐，左手却仍旧很稳，笑意从他的嘴角蔓延开，“让我问问你，王耀，你还剩多少子弹？”<br/>“你的路走到头了。”他说，泛起奇异的震颤兴奋，“你当然可以和我在这里对峙，可你能保证一枪就杀了我吗？子弹都耗尽后你还是跑不掉，王耀，你这样聪明，不会选择这么愚蠢的路。你知道的，柯克兰家的人从来擅长欺诈，你想骗我，是在自取其辱。”<br/>王耀听他说完，不带什么感情地笑了一声。亚瑟用敏锐的视力发现他肩膀肌肉绷紧，多年磨炼出的预感使他当即侧身闪躲，电光火石的交会间，双方已经向对方对射过一轮。<br/>“虽然不知道你是从哪里搞到的消音器，”亚瑟说，“但是我却没有消音。王耀，你的讹诈失败了，警卫已经听到了枪声，他们很快就要来了。你失败了，完全彻底的。”<br/>王耀冷笑了一声，单手卸掉消音器，把刚刚用掉了最后一颗子弹的柯尔特特种转轮无情地丢在地上，左手从背后取出一只斯捷奇金9mm冲锋手枪。<br/>“你说得对，柯克兰先生。”他笑，“那么我只能真的开始讹诈您的生命了。我本不想做的这么绝，但是您非要当我的人质。你会有勇气和我同归于尽吗？”<br/>“虽然精准度是差了点，也没有枪托，但是应付你还是够用了的。”王耀说，金色的眼睛像是无机质的宝石，带有非人的冷意，“不，我应该说，感谢这只枪差劲的精准度。”<br/>“你要和我赌吗？亚瑟·柯克兰先生。”他平缓地说，“你知道的，没人能在冲锋枪的射速下活下来，特别是它在狭窄空间里，基本没什么准头的时候。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真没想到我们会在这种情况下碰面。”阿尔弗雷德挑眉说，伸展双臂，笑容灿烈。甲板上散满了荷枪实弹的警卫，紧张不安地举起枪口全部对准王耀，而他们的主人站在最中心的位置，背靠栏杆，神态却仍旧轻松。<br/>他把双手插在衣兜里，头发和衣角都被海风吹得飞舞起来，显出年轻人的蓬勃朝气，仍然自信得毫无阴霾。<br/>“婚礼的当天，我和我的新娘之间，居然隔了另一个男人。”阿尔弗雷德笑着瞥了一眼被王耀用枪制住，挡在身前的亚瑟，轻快地与他打了声招呼。<br/>他说：“表哥，只是一会儿不见，你怎么把自己搞的这样狼狈？”<br/>亚瑟咬紧了牙关，尽管极力克制，向来冷漠高傲的脸上，仍然不可抑止的出现一些痛苦与憎恶的神色。阿尔弗雷德见状也不再多说，只是吹了一声口哨。<br/>“好吧。”他耸了耸肩，说，“你和弗朗西斯还真是一对难兄难弟。不过你们都是我的宾客，尽管放心好了，我会保护你们。”</p><p>“你拿什么保护？”王耀说，将自己隐藏在亚瑟的身后，谁也看不清他的神色，“比如要你的手下把他打成筛子吗？”<br/>“别这样对我说话。”阿尔弗雷德嘘了一声，流露出一点不悦之色。他说：“王耀，我不明白你为什么一定要叛逃，明明你留下来，就会成为我们家族的一员，可以锦衣玉食的生活。可你偏偏要把这一切都搞得这样难看，伤了彼此的和气。”<br/>“真的是这样吗？”王耀冷笑着说，将枪口更用力地抵在亚瑟的太阳穴上。他的声音就贴着亚瑟的耳朵，清晰的令人生恨：“我看你的样子明明乐见其成，从危难之处解救你的同伴，显示你的能力，这难道不是你一直以来都想展现的光辉形象？”<br/>“看着同伙们受苦，大概正和你这个救世主的心意。我有没有说错？”</p><p>亚瑟的身体变得僵硬了，于是王耀发出一阵笑声。</p><p>“大家族里总是需要家长的。”阿尔弗雷德不以为意的说，“别纠缠这个问题了，王耀。我仍然可以接纳你，只要你回来，我保证这一切都没有发生过。所有人仍然是你亲密的同伴，亚瑟和弗朗西斯也不会对此有任何意见。”<br/>“真可惜。”王耀说，“和你的实用主义不同，真理在我这里是确定的。事情已经发生过，你没这个能力将‘存在’抹消成‘虚无’。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气。<br/>“王耀，真不明白你为什么一定要反抗我。你现在这样歇斯底里的样子，哪里还有一向优容的上流风度。我对你真心失望，你总不会是想用这种姿态来向我换取更多的筹码？”<br/>“我也真不明白为什么你总是如此自信。”王耀说，厌烦地叹息，手却依旧很稳。他说：“别再对我心存任何幻想。我不是你可以软禁在家，乖乖听话的人。你所谓的上流风度，是指那个家族破败，醉生梦死的败家子吗？还是之后那个任由摆布，浑浑噩噩的傀儡？他们都死了，劝你早日看清真相。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德用手捂了下脸，好一会儿都没有再说话，等他再次面对王耀的时候，已经面无表情，剥落掉所有阳光热情的伪装。<br/>“既然你意已决，”阿尔弗雷德淡淡地说，“我也就不拦着你去送死了。”</p><p>***<br/>王湾被从房间里粗鲁地拖出来时还不知道发生了什么，抱紧了玩偶放声大哭。今天是王耀的婚礼，她早早地就被拉起来梳妆打扮，穿上公主一样的星星蓬蓬裙，头上带有红色的大蝴蝶结。小女孩感到兴奋，虽然并不明白结婚的意义，却不妨碍她穿上新衣服的欢喜。<br/>她早早被打扮好，像洋娃娃一样坐在房间里，等待监护人来叫她一起出门。时间实在太久了，她读过一些儿童画册，又摆弄过一会儿玩具，最后还是抵抗不住早起的困倦，又不敢弄乱了装扮，最后只乖乖地依在沙发的角落里，坐着睡着了。<br/>她被握紧胳膊拽出房间的时候，鞋子都被拖掉一只，胳膊仿佛要被卸掉一样的疼痛，当场便大哭起来。熟悉的监护人与大哥都不知所踪，推门而入的人个个凶神恶煞，配备武器，远远超出她的认知范围。<br/>婚礼应当是画册里展示的那样，温柔而美满的，武器与伤害怎么会出现在这里。<br/>她认出抓走她的人身上的徽章，属于阿尔弗雷德的家族，更是恐慌得不知所以，完全不明白到底发生了什么，只好放声哭泣，抱紧了手里仅存的玩偶。</p><p>她被反绞双手拖到甲板上的时候，仍然在不停地哭，眼睛都已经红肿，看不清这里究竟都有谁。只觉得恐慌如同灭顶的深海垂在头顶，窒息感已经快将她溺毙。<br/>“把她交给我。”阿尔弗雷德说，从身边警卫把她牵过来，牢牢握住她的手掌。王湾听到熟悉的声音，仿佛突然抓到救命稻草，哭声顿时弱了下去。<br/>她努力地睁开被泪水糊成一片的眼睫向上望去，阿尔弗雷德金色的头发一如既往，在太阳下闪闪发光。<br/>“你要把妹妹弃之不顾吗？”王湾听到阿尔弗雷德的声音，带有冰冷的笑意，仿佛是嘲讽，又仿佛是什么别的。她无法分辨，只知道阿尔弗雷德与她印象中的样子一点也不一样，尽管她也并没有真的见过几次这位富有四海的天之骄子。<br/>他握着王湾的手，蹲下来，轻轻拍了拍她的头。<br/>“你哥哥就在对面。”他轻柔的说，“只是他要放弃你了，逃跑的时候他一刻也没想过你，可怜的小女孩。”</p><p>王湾骤然再次嚎啕大哭起来。海风将她的哭声传出很远，可甲板上四下寂静，一片凝滞的气氛中只有她的哭声，其他什么也没有。<br/>阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声站起来，示意身边的警卫再次把王湾拖走，站在一边。他抬起眼与王耀对视，对面那双金色的眼睛毫无机质，只冰冷地注视着他。<br/>“你想拿我妹妹换你表哥吗？”还未等他开口，王耀就干脆利落地抢先开口，“我同意，这是公平合理的交易。”<br/>“我想拿你妹妹换你们两个。”阿尔弗雷德说，咧开笑容，露出洁白锋利的犬齿，“毕竟你放走了亚瑟，拿什么和我对抗？我给你体面投降的机会。”<br/>“你知道这毫无可能。”王耀冷冰冰地说，“我要怎么选都和你没关系。闭上你的嘴。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德悠然地扫了一眼还在哭的昏天黑地的小女孩，又将目光转回到王耀身上，刻意露出恍然大悟的神色。”<br/>“是的。”他说，“王湾虽然很可爱，也不足以和你相提并论。拿她换你们两个，是有点不配。”</p><p>王耀果然显出一点被激怒的神色。阿尔弗雷德满意于他的反应，他一向欣赏这种无能为力的人展现出的挣扎与愤怒。王耀确实无法全身而退，他不愿提起这一点，可阿尔弗雷德却残忍地揭破了秘密。<br/>他正要再说些什么，却突然被亚瑟的话打断了。<br/>“我无意于打断你们两个的互相嘲讽和试探。”一直沉默的亚瑟突然反常地开了口，他谁也没看，只遥遥盯住远处的天际移动的黑点，“但是，那边是什么？”</p><p>***<br/>“我看到游轮了！”娜塔莎兴奋的声音从无线电波中传来，“在我们左前方，三十度角方向！现在我要怎么做，能扫射警告吗？！”<br/>伊利亚骤然起身，大踏步走到机舱最前方向下俯瞰。从直升机驾驶舱前的巨大玻璃往外看去，下面仍是一片蔚蓝涌动的波涛。他乘坐的武装直升机速度远远落后于专业的战斗机，离目标尚且有一段距离，什么也观测不到。伊利亚略一沉吟，说：“不知道王耀是不是已经在甲板上……只对海面进行威慑，不要对船体直接投弹。”<br/>娜塔莎兴奋地答应了一声，调整角度，在舱体外迅疾的风里按下发射按钮。</p><p>喷气式发动机的速度比起寻常的飞机快了不知几许，不过几息之间，米格-15的身影就已经从波涛的远处落入船上众人的视野。HC-23航空机炮23mm的炮口从机体的腹部下沉出现，在众人目之所及的地方，居高临下地向洋面投下一发杀伤燃烧曳光弹。炮弹燃烧着坠入海洋，如同金乌坠下天空。海水沸腾，发出巨响。<br/>白日焰火在海上燃烧起来的时候，机体已经飞掠过整座豪华的巨轮，随即又折返盘旋。飞机巨大的阴影盘旋头上，如同死亡的飞鸟伸展开双翼。</p><p>巨大的声浪掀起波涛，海水浪墙应声涌起，澎湃起将近十米的巨浪，铺天盖地地向巨轮凶猛扑来。即使是阿尔弗雷德一项引以为豪的豪华船体，也经受不住近距离投下的曳光弹的攻击，庞大的船身在海洋上仍不过是沧海一粟，剧烈颠簸直到簌簌发抖。曳光弹投下耀眼的白光，像是天使展开洁白羽翼，剧烈的爆炸与轰鸣将还留在甲板上的人的耳朵与眼睛都震到流出血来，海水随即汹涌涌起，带有毁灭的警告力量，向整座巨轮扑击而来。<br/>“该死的！”阿尔弗雷德怒骂一句，终于将一直以来胜券在握的自信都击碎。他气急败坏地又重复了一句，“疯子！你们都疯了！”<br/>十一层的巨轮坐落于海上如同巨大冰山，海水咆哮扑击，海浪鞭梢仍无法到达顶端，只堪堪停留在第十层的中间。阿尔弗雷德双耳都被震得流出血来，一片温热亲昵地流下他的面颊，凭借碎裂的耳膜他仍然可以听到下方传来的层层哭叫与呐喊，隔着一层纱布朦朦胧胧的传来，反而加剧了其中的惊恐意味。船体剧烈颠簸，最高层甲板上的人全部跌倒在地。<br/>“废物！全都是废物！”阿尔弗雷德痛骂不已，奋力推开为他挡下声波震荡攻击的护卫躯体，从他们组成的人墙中跌跌撞撞地站起来。他扶住身边不知是什么的坚固物体，在一堆扭曲的人体中勉力支撑住自己不再倒下。面颊与眼前都是温热的血流，他恶狠狠地擦了一把眼睛，手指上果然满是鲜红。<br/>“好。”他咬着后槽牙笑起来，努力搜寻着王耀的身影，一边自顾自地发狠道：“不愧是伊利亚，不愧是你们……我向天父发誓，一定要让你们都为此付出代价……”<br/>“倒不如先想想你自己！”不知从哪个方位，突然传来王耀的声音。<br/>破空之声随言语一同袭来，阿尔弗雷德猛地一转身避开要害，脚下却被遍地的人体绊了一下，再度天旋地转，扑倒在地。混乱之际他恶狠狠地扯住了王耀的袖子，将他拉着一同跌倒。晕眩的坠落中他看见王耀的眼睛，是冰冷的金黄色，眼角全是血迹，一片金红交杂，像是一只发了疯的困兽。<br/>王耀就扑在他的怀里，姿态亲密，是一对新人该有的那种姿态。然而同时阿尔弗雷德感到肩膀一阵疼痛，一柄鲨鱼皮的黑色匕首深深刺入了他的肩胛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>火焰蒸腾，浪花掉落海中。</p><p>炮弹带来巨大的冲击波与震荡，将船上所有人都冲击到站立不稳。船体剧烈摇动直至失去分寸，仿佛下一刻就将翻覆于波涛浪涌之间。海水猛烈涌起咆哮，水浪如墙，悬于众人头顶，转瞬又疯狂地拍打而下，倒灌入甲板围栏。原本阳光晴好，转瞬狂风巨浪，天地昏暗，仿佛一息倾覆。人声呼嚎惨烈，却都被风浪隔绝，传不到十一层的人耳中。<br/>王耀紧紧握住手中的匕首，与阿尔弗雷德一同跌倒在狼藉湿滑的甲板上。风高高地扬起海神的鞭梢，击碎海浪的顶端。云雾水珠夹杂而下，噼里啪啦地击打在栏杆的周围。混杂着鲜血一同从人的面颊滑落。鲨鱼皮的鞘柄沾了血水，愈发显出原主凶悍的本性，无比亲密地依附在高热的掌心，丝毫未有犹疑脱落的迹象。王耀攥紧它，毫不犹豫，对准他原本的新郎的心脏直刺而去。<br/>迫人的危机感即使在风雨迷蒙中仍然尖锐，阿尔弗雷德头脑昏沉，被猛烈声波震到几乎无法思考，可针一样尖锐的危机与疼痛，在摇摇欲坠中保护他旋身躲开致命武器，拉扯着王耀的袖口一并重重跌落。混乱中他牢牢抓紧了王耀的手腕，注意到他的新娘毫无感情的双眼，金黄色的，盯住他的时候像是一只穿行在丛林中的虎。<br/>匕首在强力的干预下偏离了轨迹，狠狠扎入了阿尔弗雷德的肩胛。阿尔弗雷德闷哼了一声，克制着自己没有发出更多的声音。浪花的末端形成暴雨，仍旧在他们身上不停歇地滚滚落下，将他们浑身都浸湿。冰冷的雨水与温热的血液中，彼此对视的眼睛，毫无情意，只有刻骨的仇恨。</p><p>“你必将为你所做的一切付出代价。”阿尔弗雷德恨声说，反手一拳揍在王耀脸上，将他恶狠狠地击倒在地。王耀的耳朵里再次涌出血来，被震破的耳膜再次碎裂出汩汩的鲜红血流，嗤地一声在湿滑的甲板上远远滑出惨烈痕迹。王耀满头满脸都是血，好不容易才止住晕眩。他用手掌在地上摸索着支撑，想要站起来，又被其他警卫还未来得及站起的躯体挡住，掌握不好平衡，摇摇欲坠地又要跌落。血液滴滴答答地从他们的眼耳口鼻中掉下来，可他们谁也顾不上去擦。<br/>远远地传来悠扬的钟声，只有一声，余音袅袅散在水雾中，是一点钟的钟声，预告着原定结婚仪式的举行。<br/>“本来，这个时候我们应该交换戒指。”阿尔弗雷德在身边人的帮助下站起来，面色狰狞，一手捂着自己的肩膀，近乎疯狂地笑出声来。王耀刺的极深，匕首卡在他的肩胛缝隙，深深嵌入骨骼，一时竟拔不出来。他现在狼狈极了，发型凌乱，滚在地上的时候沾满了泥水与血污，满面流血，昂贵的西装也揉皱到惨不忍睹的样子。他终于不复一贯的自信开朗，一反常态地暴露出本性最深处的阴沉与疯狂。<br/>“你破坏了我的婚礼，背叛了天父和信仰，应该亲自向他谢罪。”阿尔弗雷德抹了一把脸，从身边警卫手里接过一把手枪，咔的一声上了膛。王耀早就从地上爬了起来，阿尔弗雷德真不明白，他明明手无寸铁，为什么还要困兽犹斗，在警卫再次组成的包围网中左右冲撞，不肯束手就擒。不过这无所谓，这里的所有人谁也不用明白了。<br/>阿尔弗雷德肩膀剧痛，整个人却无知无觉。短短一个小时内，疼痛已经无数层地叠加在他的身上，以至于新的疼痛已经无足轻重。他冷笑着对准王耀的身影，咬牙切齿地说：“别做无用的挣扎。疯狂到失去理智的样子，真的太难看。”<br/>他正待扣动扳机，突然一声枪响，抢在他面前响起，将即将扭住王耀肩膀的人精准穿透。爆炸在人体中发生，血花与血肉喷溅，全部泼在王耀的脸上身上。</p><p>狂风之中，伊利亚朗朗的笑声从天上传来。在一片腥风血雨中，他仿佛是毫无阴霾的，笑意晴朗，无视在他下方的一切血腥厮杀与挣扎。<br/>他说：“好久不见，二位。阿尔弗雷德，还有王耀。这是送给你们的新婚礼物，我亲自来抢婚了。”</p><p>***<br/>伊利亚于武装直升机上架起M91-30狙击步枪，敞开直升机的大门。高空的冷风呼啸涌入，肆无忌惮地拍打他的面庞。伊利亚围绕的白色长围巾末尾高高扬起，仿佛是一重自天空垂下的绞索。<br/>“我很喜欢这种感觉。”驾驶员听到伊利亚带着笑意的声音，“这让我感觉自己像是死神。我会把一切讨厌的旧事物都送进地狱。”<br/>他单膝半跪在机门前，偏过头去从瞄准镜里观察甲板的情况。直升机发出沉重的轰鸣，高空的风大到可以随时可以狂暴地将人从舱门里抓出来抛下。驾驶员胆战心惊。他大叫道：“长官！这太危险——！”<br/>“对于战士来说，没有什么是真正可以被称得上危险的。”伊利亚笑着说，在暴烈的风里姿态沉稳。他的神态专注而认真，带有堪称狂热的激情，语调却冷静到过头，显出一重奇异的疯狂，“王耀和我说过，沧海横流，方显英雄本色。现在海洋已经为我沸腾，天空则在等待我的答复……”<br/>他这么说着，调整角度，笑着扣动了扳机。子弹从7.62毫米的枪管中旋转而出，在强烈到扭曲了一切运动轨迹的狂风里，破开一切风云水雾，射入目标的身体内，随即爆炸开来。血雾散开，染红了他瞄准镜里的视野。<br/>伊利亚大笑了一声，从瞄准镜里看到阿尔弗雷德扭曲的脸，感到饱胀的兴奋迅速爬满了神经末梢。他感到由衷的快意，来自对敌人施加的暴虐伤害，也同样来自于新伙伴的英勇和反抗。他看到王耀满是血污的脸，由衷地觉得这样的他，比起之前总是见到的那个锦缎华服，神色恹恹的贵公子要好看太多。<br/>“我欣赏浴血的美人。”伊利亚说给驾驶员听，声音轻快，带有活泼快乐的气息。他很开心地说：“托里斯，我想我们都会喜欢他，是不是？他同样可以踩着尸块和血肉站起来，一点也不觉得这些有什么大不了。这一点很少有人做得到。托里斯，你可以吗？你应该多学一学王耀，我喜欢这样骨子里就带着凶狠的人，我们会是很好的同伴。他选择了我，却不会只等我来救他，你看，他杀人的时候手那么稳。”<br/>他这样说着，带有孩子气似的天真，满心骄傲与欢喜。托里斯不知该说什么，只能闭紧了嘴巴，小心地控制着直升机在游轮上空盘旋停驻。<br/>“看啊，阿尔弗雷德的神色。”伊利亚继续说，单凭声音托里斯甚至以为他只是在谈论一场春游，“他总以为自己高人一等，流血的味道，他太久没有品尝过。一个可悲的疯子，他歇斯底里陷入崩溃的样子，多么引人发笑……孩子总以为世界是独属于他一个人的，他真愚蠢，又显得可怜。”<br/>他一边说，一边愉快地调整着角度。即使是在颠簸的直升机与狂暴的风中，他的手与子弹还是那么稳。甲板上一片混乱的冲突与挣扎，但伊利亚从他的瞄准镜里看过去，却一直只是笑。他从不怜悯，只自顾自垂下死亡的绞索，收割守卫的生命。<br/>“总是躲在别人的身后，遮遮掩掩，阿尔弗雷德……”他不屑地嗤了一声，耐心沉稳地蹲守在原位置等待时机。高空的狂风将他的手指都吹到冰冷，可扣在扳机上的手指仍然是灵活而柔软的。<br/>他笑着高声道：“和我一起逃走吧！王耀，和我一起，飞到天上去！”</p><p>***<br/>王耀咬着牙往阿尔弗雷德脸上重重挥了一拳。美国人的眼镜碎了，玻璃碎片锋利地划过王耀的手，将他的整个手背刮到鲜血淋漓皮肉翻卷。之前的伤口又裂了，鲜血不停地流淌，身体的主人却早已丧失了知觉。阿尔弗雷德的眼眶周围也全都是血，血流混合玻璃碴一起狰狞地在眼眶下带出伤痕，差点被戳瞎的愤怒使他怒极反笑，反手一个肘击，恶狠狠地撞在王耀的颧骨上，两人一起再度滚倒在地。 <br/>“你想跑到哪里去？！”<br/>阿尔弗雷德在混乱中抢到了先机，将王耀压制在身下。他摸到身边一只丢掉的枪，立刻捡起对准了王耀的脑袋按动扳机。撞针清脆的空响，弹夹里已经空空如也。他气急败坏地攥紧了枪身，开始猛烈殴击王耀的头部。血肉骨骼与钢铁撞出沉闷的声响，阿尔弗雷德神态几近癫狂，心中的恨意如同海波一般动荡不息。<br/>“你以为伊利亚就能救你？可笑！”他嘶声道，嗓子已经哑到不成样子，神态中却显露出高高在上的狂热与得意。他断断续续地笑着，奋力与王耀用尽了力气相互搏斗，彼此都抛弃优雅的伪装，像是两只殊死搏斗的困兽。王耀头部嗡鸣，面颊剧痛，完全看不清阿尔弗雷德的样子，只凭自己的战斗直觉，强行拧住敌人的手腕，将他手中的空枪往地上砸落撞击。他的手同样磕在地上，被枪支的棱角砸到露出白花花的骨骼。两只不同的手握紧交叠，血肉模糊到相互交融，是一重最亲密的姿态，正如婚礼仪式上应当出现的那样——新人会交握彼此的双手，宣誓从此伴随在对方身边。<br/>阿尔弗雷德的手指痉挛抽搐，神经不随意志地跳动着，逐渐丧失对枪支的控制。钢铁精铸的手枪最终还是当啷一声掉在地上，被王耀用力地一推，顺着湿滑的甲板滑出去很远。阿尔弗雷德惊怒交加，尽管右手还被王耀仅仅抓住压在地上，条件反射地抽动着，左手已经暴怒地反应过来，劈头盖脸给了王耀一耳光，把他的未婚妻嘴角都打出蜿蜒的血流。<br/>他用一种疯狂的声调说：“你们都得死，伊利亚只是个鲁莽的武夫，一个疯子！你居然指望他会救你出去，你们都是痴心妄想……”<br/>随着他的话语，一阵重机枪的咆哮猛然响彻天地。枪声震耳欲聋，阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里再次流下血来，他却像是听到了什么天籁一样，疯狂地大笑起来：<br/>“他会死的。”阿尔弗雷德喘着气，用带着笑意的声音说，“你们都会。你们全部都要死。”<br/>“冒犯了我的人全部都得死。”他大声宣告，眼帘上再次垂落鲜红。血液滴滴答答，覆盖了他的视线，使他再也看不清什么。</p><p>—<br/>逃婚就是要大场面，整个太平洋上都打成了一锅粥，doge</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>机枪轰鸣，咆哮着在所有人身后炸起，密集的子弹如同盛大的节日焰火，尖啸着向头顶低低盘旋的直升机直扑而去。<br/>在王耀早已遗忘的通道入口，数十挺重型机枪毫无声息地出现，黑沉的枪口对准了天上，显露出极度的轻蔑。冰冷枪管里流泻出耀人眼目的金红色火星，还有硝石苍白的烟雾，随迅猛的大风一同高高扬起，如同一场白日里的火焰巡礼，直扑向伊利亚所在的直升机。托里斯猝不及防，条件反射地拉动驾驶杆向上猛地提升，躲过呼啸而至的弹雨，将舱门紧紧关闭。他听到一阵子弹撞击在机身的声音，如同死神的镰刀在机身刮过，擦出刺耳的金属之声。<br/>“这实在太危险了，长官！”托里斯一边操纵直升机在高空盘旋，不敢下落，一边急切地对伊利亚解释道，“您不能冒这个风险，刚才差一点您就要被他们打中了！我必须先保护您的安全！”<br/>伊利亚神色阴沉，手撑住机舱地面，跃了起来。刚才的一切发生的太快，机体猛烈的反应让人体完全丧失重力与平衡的能力。这时间太短，可发生的一切却历历在目——子弹在他的视野中对他迎面扑来，下一秒舱门关闭，他还未曾做出任何反应，就被高空的加速度狠狠摔在地上。<br/>怀里的狙击枪管仍然滚烫炽烈，无法用手直接触摸，就在数秒之前，子弹还在膛线中翻滚出精妙的螺旋，而他则在瞄准镜里，将海面上所有人的生命都牢牢掌握在自己手中。几息之间局势变化，他被困于高空盘旋不下，被迫再次将海面的主导权交到一个行事毫无顾忌的混蛋手里。<br/>伊利亚听到了驾驶员的解释，却什么回应都没做。他只是神经质地攥住枪管，力气很大，黑羊皮手套的皮面顿时发出极轻微的嗤嗤声响，很快显出被炙烤过的卷曲与破损。<br/>“将枪口对准神明居住的天上，如此肆无忌惮，毫无尊敬。”他缓声说，带有说不出的冷意，听到驾驶员背后渗出冰冷的汗水来。伊利亚一无所觉，只嚼碎了字母一样念出那个名字：“阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“或许我们可以对甲板进行扫射。”托里斯没法观察身后的上级，只能目视前方，小心地提出建议，“武装直升机配备的重火力完全可以覆盖整座游轮，更不要说还有娜塔莎的米格-15。其实武装直升机已经可以覆盖现有的需求，当初要求战斗机一起随飞，本来就是您希望战斗机在必要的时候实行火力掩护。阿尔弗雷德现在的重型机枪完全无法对抗我们，只不过是因为——”<br/>“因为王耀还在甲板上，我心存顾虑。”伊利亚淡淡地替他说完，沉默了一会儿，似乎是在考虑。托里斯正想松一口气，却听到伊利亚说：“……但是托里斯，你总不会以为，我只是来和阿尔弗雷争一时意气？破坏他的婚礼，只是为了显示自己的力量？”<br/>他的声音带着失望与训斥，托里斯讷讷无言，不知如何应答，只低声道：“……我很抱歉。”<br/>“不用抱歉，只需要你记住，抛弃同伴的人也注定被同伴抛弃。”伊利亚不想再继续这个话题，他侧过头去，凭借良好的视力从狭小的机窗向下努力分辨情况，结束掉这段对话，“你总不会想有一天也被我抛弃。”<br/>这位严苛而心思难明的长官没有浪费太久时间，很快做出一个石破天惊的命令。<br/>“准备索降绳，我要高空速降。”他说的简单轻易，托里斯几乎以为是自己听错，可是伊利亚已经一把抓过耳机扣在头上，联通与娜塔莎的通讯，将命令复述并传达了下去，安排起娜塔莎的任务。这样近乎自取灭亡的要求，他说的那样轻松，做决定的过程又那么草率，仿佛未经太多的思考。托里斯完全被这个苏联人给弄糊涂了，身体却已经自动按照他的命令开始操作，启动按钮，垂下速降的绳索。海风呼啸，火焰密集，绳索悠悠荡荡晃在半空，像是一道天梯，脆弱的不堪一击，仿佛随时都会被子弹击中断裂。<br/>身后，他严酷的长官扯掉耳机，已经开始飞快地换装。 </p><p>“然而我不明白。”托里斯操纵飞机盘旋飞行， 一边观察下方情况，一边还是犹疑地开了口，逐渐激动起来，“只要王耀在他们手里，我们就十分被动，您现在放弃直升机，选择自己去救人，在空中的您只会变成一个活靶子……就算您去到了甲板上，不过也是另一个阿尔弗雷德掌握的人质罢了！只要你们二人在甲板上，我们的飞机就只会是摆设，长官，你真的决定了吗？！”<br/>“你的想法居然比我还要惊世骇俗，看来回去后你应该重修军事课程。”伊利亚冷淡地说，“王耀看到速降绳，就应该会明白该怎么做。我为他预留了时间，希望他不会像你一样令我失望。”<br/>他一边说着，一边为自己拉紧降落伞的背带，不再说话。机枪沉甸甸地背在他的背上，沉重的负担再一次难得地袭上他的心头。<br/>在这一刻，他也即将托付上自己的性命，只求王耀不要令他的信任落空。</p><p>***<br/>太阳辉煌，天地旷照，正午强烈的光线苍白到几乎使人流泪。苍穹之下，海面的一切却又被层层的水雾与烟雾遮掩，光线如此明朗热烈，仍无法穿透世间迷障，一切仍限于海洋蒸腾起的水汽的重重围困间。<br/>王耀痛苦地咳了一声，呕出血来。像是打开了什么开关，他逐渐咳得停不下来，新鲜滚烫的热血从他的口鼻里不断涌出来，几乎要将他活活呛死在自己的血液中。太阳高照，辉煌万里，他的身体却冰冷到如同冰雪，明明身处陆地，却仿佛要溺毙在深海中。<br/>阿尔弗雷德不住喘着气，居高临下地看着他。他的样子也糟糕透了，金发被血污毁到不成样子，一绺一绺的打成了结，乱糟糟地板结成黑红色的一团。扭曲变形的金丝镜框歪歪地挂在他的耳朵上，镜片早就碎裂，现在仍时不时地簌簌往下掉落玻璃碎屑。他裸露在外的皮肤没有一处上不存在破损和伤口，白衬衫早成污黑，撕裂中袒露了他的胸膛。<br/>“我得承认你让我刮目相看了。”阿尔弗雷德说，扯动嘴角笑了起来，又牵扯他的伤口，痛的他直吸气，可还是坚持往下说，“真没想到你是一个这么有趣的人。我明明已经和你有过很久的感情培养，却还是一点也不了解你。”<br/>王耀头脑嗡鸣，尚未从近距离的机枪轰鸣与暴烈耳光中恢复过来，眼睛什么都看不清楚，只有金色的星星一闪一闪落在他的眼前。喉咙里全都是血，他呕个不停，几乎错觉自己要将心脏都从口中吐出去，却又觉得胸腔内淤积的污血都被倾吐了个一干二净，自己正在缓慢新生。<br/>“在监护人的约束下扮演一个漂亮的傻瓜，在监视的情况下与你进行不超过十句话的会面，如果那就是你所谓的感情。”王耀声音低哑，喉咙被淤血烧灼到几乎失去声音，精神却明朗起来。他努力睁开眼睛，感到自己的睫毛都被凝结的血扯到掉落，尖锐的嘲笑道，“你真可笑，自诩为宽容和自由，讨厌周围人的无趣与庸俗，却又无法接受任何人的真正的自由。承认吧，你只是想控制和操纵，你永远不会得到自己的爱人，得到的都只是趋附你的傻瓜。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德凝视着他，等到王耀说完，猛地爆发出一声冷笑。</p><p>他抓住王耀的头发，粗暴地将婚礼原定的另一方向栏杆处拖去，毫无怜悯，犹如在宣告战利品。身边机枪轰鸣，子弹如流星火焰从身边飞射而过，死亡的预警近在咫尺，然而阿尔弗雷德无所畏惧，因为他仍旧自信而富有掌控，知道自己是甲板上所有人的王。即使遭遇未婚妻突如其来的暴烈反抗，也因此难得地狼狈不堪，但他现在已经重新夺回掌控，知道自己仍将这里所有人牢牢控制在指掌之下。<br/>“妻子和马匹，都需要被马鞭和缰绳来驯服。这样他们才能知道，能够获得主人的垂怜，本身就是一件需要感恩欢欣的事。”阿尔弗雷德如是说，声调已经恢复冷静，毫无一丝情感的波动。一向阳光热情的开朗气质从他身上消散，王耀知道，这才是他真正的本质。<br/>身边子弹如急雨，妄动并不明智。王耀暂时放弃了反抗，听任阿尔弗雷德用近乎羞辱的方式将他在甲板上拖行。只是听到阿尔弗雷德狂妄的言语后他仍是止不住地冷笑，用足了嘲讽的语气和平静声调说：“那你在认真什么？你的能力已经差到这个地步了？”<br/>“不得不说，你确实值得我的尊重。”阿尔弗雷德已经走到了栏杆边。海风吹动他金色的头发，白色的护栏反射出耀眼的光。他听到王耀的挑衅却不为所动，只用一种近乎怜悯的嘲讽眼神，向下打量这个被他一路拖来，狼狈不堪的原定伴侣，“只可惜，你没办法逃出去。因为你本身就是最大的阻碍。我现在就站在这里，伊利亚想杀我易如反掌，只需要用他的狙击枪对准我的胸口——可是你猜，他敢不敢射击？”<br/>“他不敢。”王耀没有应声，于是阿尔弗雷德愉快地继续说了下去，俯下身去用一种亲密的姿态将王耀从地上扶起来，又猛地将他的上半身以一种近乎扭曲的姿势牢牢压制在台面上。他看着王耀被疼痛扭曲的脸，用一种欢欣的语调说：“难以想象伊利亚也会有不敢的时候，可这种情况，却是你带给他的。王耀，认命吧。你的存在很贵重，但正因为这份贵重，注定你会成为被人争夺的对象，你只能任由他人支配，只因为你太过重要。你曾经很骄傲，但你现在已经没有那个资本去选择，也不会有人给你机会。”<br/>“你从来只给人两种选择——做你的狗，或者死。”王耀冷笑着说，“只可惜我生下来就是个活人，我选第三条路。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德无限垂怜地摇了摇头，正待说些什么，却被王耀阻断了话头。</p><p>烈风中王耀的眼睛是明亮的金黄色，血液从他的额头蜿蜒，亲密地在他面颊上留下黑红色的凝固印迹。在耀眼的阳光直射下他的眼睛像是有一团火，抬头望人的时候，光彩夺目，令阿尔弗雷德也一瞬失神。哪怕是被扭着双手压在轮船边缘这样狼狈的姿势，他从下而上的目光，仍然锐利明耀，像是一把再锋利也没有的剑，美丽的令人肃然起敬，心境也动摇。<br/>阿尔弗雷德听到他说：“说来你可能不信，但我现在真的很高兴。”</p><p>“你也没有那么高不可攀，无坚不摧，是不是？”王耀笑着说，他的声音沙哑，说话时血腥如砂纸刮擦他的喉咙，使他疼痛无比，语调却明亮着飞扬，“每个人都觉得你是一个神话，他们塑造了你碾压式的力量，攻无不克的神话。但是我现在知道了那是假的，你也不过是一个普通人……你很强大，我敬佩你，但是仍旧不过如此。”<br/>他说话的时候笑意明朗，明明脸上满是血污和伤口，让他向来秀丽温柔的面容变得滑稽可笑，可他仍旧笑的开怀，整个人都迸发出热烈的生命力。阿尔弗雷德勃然大怒，再次重重一掌摔在他脸上，王耀面上无一处不在流血，可他仍旧断断续续地笑着，一边笑一边吐出大口的血污来。<br/>“你没有什么大不了的。”王耀重复了一遍，坚定地说，“我厌恶你，同时感谢你。你重塑了我的自信心，让我知道就算仅凭我自己，也已经足够把你逼疯了。”</p><p>王耀的眼睛几乎肿胀的睁不开，但是睫毛的间隙里，他终于看到头顶盘旋的直升机垂下绳索。耳边传来阿尔弗雷德的吼叫，在枪林弹雨中他大声发号施令，让机枪手对准这道脆弱的绳索开枪。王耀感到由衷的疼痛，伤口从他的头部贯穿到脚底，与枪声的炸裂一同共振崩溃。血流一路蜿蜒，心境动荡不休，阿尔弗雷德凑近他被疼痛折磨到发抖的身体，恶意地在他耳边说：“……可是，就算伊利亚发了疯，连自己都不顾地来救你，你们又能做什么呢？”<br/>“我们能做很多。”王耀突然睁开了眼睛，用一重极冷静的声音说。下一秒天地翻覆，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防被他挣脱束缚，摔落在地上。电光石火间他只能眼睁睁看着王耀的背影，即将翻过围栏，要往翻涌的海面就此跳下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真不明白，你为什么一定要这样竭力反抗我。”电光火石间阿尔弗雷德一把抓住王耀的手，将他在狂烈的海风中牢牢拽住，如同拉扯住一株生长在峭壁上的松。王耀纤细的手臂被重力绷紧拉直，如同致密的丝绳，将他牵在在海轮高陡的边缘悬吊起来。他身体的重量被固定在肢体末端，握在阿尔弗雷德的手中。</p><p> “你知道我不会放你走。”阿尔弗雷德扯出一个笑来，蓝色的眼睛被血的阴影覆盖，成为一片晦暗。他说：“王耀，这里离海面有十几米的高度，你跳下去会死，而伊利亚会同时对我开枪。我们两个同归于尽，这不应该是你做的选择。你会这么蠢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有人会比我更爱惜我的生命。”王耀竭力抬头仰望他，金黄色的眼瞳在太阳光下闪闪发亮，混杂满头满脸的黑红血液，显现出一种极致的疯狂。他的神态如此冷静，却令人感到不寒而栗，不知道他平静表象下到底隐藏了怎样癫狂的可能。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德第一次承认自己完全看不懂王耀。沉默温顺的新娘本质是一团难以捉摸的迷，他安静的时候阿尔弗雷德只以为他是沉闷和顺从，但谁也不知道那时候王耀心里到底在想些什么，又会怎么做。</p><p>他的沉默并不代表着无趣和呆滞，只是阿尔弗雷德被蒙蔽太久，终于明白过来时，王耀的一举一动都已经完全超过他的预料，阿尔弗雷德第一次感受到无所适从的烦恼，过往的一切都像虚妄，经验全部失去作用。</p><p> </p><p>“事已至此，我们之间丧失了所有和解的可能。”阿尔弗雷德冷冰冰地说，带着自己隐藏的挫败与暴怒。他说：“现在我可以承认你是我的一个对手，我给你我的尊敬。明明你加入我只会获得更多，可你偏偏要和我们作对，只为了这个虚无的对手之名。”</p><p>王耀冷笑了一声，不予作答，只将头偏向一边，不愿看见他的脸，以示轻蔑。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德偏不如他的愿。</p><p> </p><p>“你在等什么？”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙笑起来，手臂发力，努力想把王耀从船体外侧拖回。他的肩膀同样撕裂般的疼痛，胳膊上的伤口与血痕不合时宜地发作起来，仿佛要将肌肉撕扯成条缕。子弹擦过的地方如同被火灼伤，痛着叫他放手，可他偏一意孤行，对自己的身体请求置若罔闻。</p><p>他说：“你太错误地低估了我，王耀，就像我也低估了你一样。但是你注定要付出比我更沉重的代价，因为你不如我。你真的以为只要这样耗下去，我总会力气不支，松开手让你掉下去？别用你的孱弱来衡量我，只要我在，你永远下不了这艘船。”</p><p>染血的衬衫条缕下，阿尔弗雷德与王耀彼此对峙，咬牙切齿，彼此憎恨。金黄色与海蓝色对峙，正如天地倒悬，辉煌日轮被深海倒悬在风中。</p><p>“我不如你？”王耀突然笑起来，他乐不可支，笑的咳嗽起来，连连震颤，加重阿尔弗雷德手臂上的负担。阿尔弗雷德咬牙抓住身边的栏杆，将自己被拖着坠出栏杆大半截的身体一点点回复原状，强行发力要将王耀也一并拖拽上来。王耀与他掌心相贴，他已经牢牢扣住这不听话的叛逆者纤细的腕骨，将他控制在指掌间。</p><p> 阿尔弗雷德居高临下地看着这张因疯狂而显出惊心动魄般美感的脸，感受到这位曾经的未婚妻手腕冰凉，掌心却高热。王耀的脸一片惨白，只有眼睛如火如烛，金红夹杂如同太阳光球上永不熄灭的烈焰。阿尔弗雷德怜悯又嘲讽地摇了摇头，心里知道这不过是垂死挣扎时燃烧的最后能量，炽烈疯狂，不能持久，因此也无需在意。</p><p>他肌肉如条索般隆起，用尽力气要将这不听话的叛徒拖回牢笼，并已经确定这结局。头上的飞机一直轰鸣盘旋，直升机的旋桨搅动风暴，如同焦急飞鸟盯住孱弱幼崽，无能为力。之前风暴一般的枪战弹雨此刻全都寂灭，阿尔弗雷德与王耀双双垂在海轮的边缘时，无人敢于随意开枪。这场奔逃与追逐的结局最终只在他们二人之中发生，并由他们做出决定。</p><p>王耀一直仰面望着他，神态冰冷，殊无表情。他的面容冰雪般苍白，看到阿尔弗雷德的怜悯仍然无动于衷，仿佛是一尊石膏的塑像，丧失所有人类的感情。直到阿尔弗雷德的臂膀上伤口撕裂，温热血液顺着肌肉纹理滴落下来，一滴滴落在他的眼睫上，染上他的面庞时，才突然发出一声嘶哑的冷笑。</p><p>这声冷笑如同乌鸦啼叫，粗粝难听，如刀锋刮擦过玻璃底板，令阿尔弗雷德登时皱起眉头。</p><p>王耀看也不看他，只盯着他们交握的手，维持着奇怪的微笑，轻声说：“阿尔弗雷德……论力量我确实不如你，但是，你有太多的顾虑，也太爱惜自己。这就是你最大的缺点，因为你对自己不够狠。”</p><p>话音未毕，他骤然扬起另一只垂落的手，指尖乌光一闪，毫不容情地对准自己的手掌正中，扎了下去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>伊利亚突然说：“差不多了。”</p><p>托里斯一头雾水。坐在驾驶座上操纵飞机的他无法观测到下方的具体情况，沉默已久的长官突然发话，倒把他吓了一跳。还没等他说话，伊利亚接着道：“等我跳下去之后，你就对准甲板扫射。这不是你一直想要的吗？狂暴而美好的激情，你可以放心大胆去做，因为我需要你的火力来掩护。”</p><p>托里斯不明所以，但是紧张地答应了下来。直升机开始在海域上空盘旋，耳机里传来了娜塔莎的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>阿尔弗雷德英俊的面部因为激烈的疼痛而扭曲。手掌是人体最容易感知到疼痛的部位，王耀的一刀又稳又准，狠厉地将自己与他的手掌心一起扎穿。阿尔弗雷德痛的手掌止不住地颤抖痉挛，血流如瀑，沿着手肘往王耀的胳膊汹涌地流下去。他痛的甚至丧失语言，条件反射的就像松手，又被理智牢牢地拉住，维持最后一丝未坠的力量。王耀的眼睛里也蓄满了疼痛催生的泪水，但他看着阿尔弗雷德痛到忍不住大叫出声，在脸上就扬起了诡异的微笑。</p><p>“你很勇敢，也很顽强，我也对你刮目相看了。”王耀平缓地说，单凭声音你都无法分辨他是否还是一个人。他没有痛苦，也没有欢乐，只有平静至极的讲述，令人几乎怀疑他是什么非人的异种生物。他仍旧看着他们相连的地方，看着阿尔弗雷德仍旧颤抖着扣在他手腕上的手指，以及他们交覆的手上，那柄乌光凛凛的鲨鱼皮匕首。</p><p>“我刚才被拖到这边时，从地板上摸到了伊利亚送我的这柄刀，再次带在了身上。你并没有发现。”他说，“这很奇妙，因为他送给我的时候说，如果我想走，就拿上它。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德咬牙不吭声，额头上的汗水流到眼睛里，刺激的他眼睛一阵阵的发疼，又因剧烈的疼痛和失血而头晕到眼前发黑。他一时没有力气再讲话，王耀的声音听在他耳朵里，也一阵阵的忽近忽远，只在模糊中抓到只言片语。</p><p>“这是命中注定。”王耀说，“他给我的匕首让我从迷茫中惊醒，也足以和你对抗。枪支和子弹都是虚妄，而他送我的匕首，是真正的真实。最后关头，我要依靠的只是最初的朴实刀刃。它无论如何不会损坏，而我无论如何，不会丢弃它离开。”</p><p>“你到底在说什么无聊的蠢话！闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德听不下去，粗暴地大声打断了他。他再也没有耐心，至极的痛苦一层层叠加，终于如同稻草般快要将他压垮，崩溃一样的撕裂之痛，几乎使他痛哭起来，他坚持住了没有让眼泪掉下来，只觉得自己从来没有如此狼狈过。翻涌的恨意与暴怒这一刻都被淡化，可耻的软弱如跗骨之蛆，攀附着他的脊背一路往上，几乎使他真正流泪。</p><p> </p><p>“稍微说的多了点，可惜你却坚持着要听。”王耀微微一笑，他苍白的脸颊上不知为何浮起红晕，非人的神态终于起了变化，露出一个满怀期待的笑容。这笑容应该是新娘在礼堂面对爱人的，可此时王耀看着他原定的未婚夫，想的却是另一个人。</p><p>“你这样的痛，却仍旧不松手，坚持着听我讲你不喜欢的话，这何必呢？”他轻声说，笑意温柔，左手已经再次攀附上刀刃。他在阿尔弗雷德不敢置信的眼光里微笑，手指温柔而有力，一寸寸地将贯穿了他们手掌的利器拔出，扯开皮肉。阿尔弗雷德痛的眼前一片金光乱闪，太阳仿佛是疯了，金光灿灿的颜色此刻仿佛酷刑。可他咬牙支撑，未发一声，掌心剧痛失去力量，却仍然勉力支撑。</p><p>他绝不肯承认自己会被王耀逼迫到失败。</p><p>一直以来，他想做的事情，就一定能做成。他战胜了那么多自以为是、风头无量的对手，看他们嘴脸傲慢，最后却都屈居己前，哪怕不甘不愿。他总是乐于欣赏这些昔日高高在上的人的隐忍模样，欣赏他们自以为是却总不得不低头的屈辱。可是王耀，他一个早已落魄的、沦落的、二流的人物，怎么可以击败他。</p><p> </p><p>他已经不能说话，汗水从额头滑下落在眼睛里，一阵强烈的刺激。他什么也看不见，却听到王耀的声音，仍然是稳定的，仿佛无知无觉，免疫痛苦。王耀说：“回去你的家。而我永不属于你，永不随你回去。”</p><p>模糊闪动的光晕里，他模模糊糊看到日光下刀锋反射出的一点炫目的亮光。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德根本不明白王耀为什么能对他自己这么狠，然而他连这个念头都来不及想完，鲜明到尖锐的疼痛再次从掌心传来。王耀的手真稳，凌空再次挥下，将刚刚拔出的利刃再次戳烂彼此的掌心。阿尔弗雷德好像听到了金属与白骨摩擦时发出的嘎吱声，尽管离得很远，他不可能听见，但他坚信这并不是幻觉。</p><p>王耀是真的疯了。他这样想着，终于泛起一点恐惧。他忽然彻底明白了一个疯子到底是怎样的不择手段，同时不通情理。王耀已经彻底地丧失理性，和这样的精神病人纠缠是不明智的，因为他无所畏惧，却会把你拖入沼泽深渊。</p><p>他这样想着，还未决定放弃，就发现自己的手已经失去控制。他眼睁睁地看着自己的手抽搐着丧失力量，在撕心裂肺的疼痛中，血液的润滑将他与王耀的联结彻底分开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他怔怔地收回手，刺骨鲜明的疼痛此时又好像麻木了。他看着王耀在空中向下坠落，用尽全身的最后力气对他大喊：“你以为伊利亚会是什么好东西吗？！他不过是另一个我，你愚蠢！！！”</p><p>话音未落，身边的警卫骤然冲过来把他按倒在地，用身体保卫住他。铺天盖地的枪声再次密集响起，一片混乱中天日不辨，整个甲板都陷入一片的火海。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德推开压在身上的警卫，发现他已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>王耀从阿尔弗雷德手中挣脱的同时，直升机猛地一个垂直下压，逼近海面，旋桨搅起大风。武装直升机上配备的重机枪失去了最后的顾忌，肆无忌惮地喷射出焰火。焰火之下，伊利亚已经跳落海面。</p><p>海风在自由落体的速度下锋利如同尖刀，劈头盖脸地打在他的面部，风压大到使人睁不开双眼。熟练的军官对此毫无顾忌，风镜之后仍冷静自若，即使身上只有一根脆弱的绳索。，维持他和直升机间薄弱的联系。头上焰火与硝烟一同爆炸撞击，惊天动地，仿佛世界就此毁灭。在一片深蓝涌动的背景下他义无反顾向下坠落，头顶高温的空气快要烧灼他的呼吸道，而脚下海水汹涌波涛，发出响声。声势浩大的风里，他终于追上坠落的伙伴，在坠落深海前将他牢牢揽在怀中，身上的降落伞如同天使羽翼迅速铺张，减缓了彼此的降落速度。</p><p>他们一同下坠，直到掉入冰冷的海水与波涛。深蓝色的海波迅速在他们头顶闭合，将一切锁入海下的寂静中。</p><p> </p><p>王耀满身都是伤口血痕，被海水严酷的盐分激发，顿时浑身上下都猛烈疼痛起来，将他从脱力的昏迷状态中惊醒，还未睁眼就先呛入一大口苦涩的海水，不自觉地挣扎起来。伊利亚单手将他抱住，奋力踩水拨开波涛，带他一同浮出海面，离开水面下的黑暗与闭锁。王耀仍旧呛咳不止，无法呼吸，伊利亚扳过他的头，嘴唇相覆，为他送去必须的氧气。</p><p>此时已接近日暮，四五点钟的太阳沉甸甸地坠在西边天空的边角。金光四散，洒落洋面，满是粼粼的光波。伊利亚长长地吻完王耀，感觉怀中人已经逐渐安静下来，不再有痛苦地肢体抽搐与挣扎。他揽紧王耀的腰，踩着水在动荡起伏的波涛中保持静止，以供筋疲力尽的同伴暂时休息。王耀果然逐渐喘息着恢复过来，睁开眼睛。</p><p>满目的金光刺激得他顿时流泪，闭上眼缓了一缓，才又睁开。头顶的飞机仍在与洋轮进行殊死的搏斗，白日里焰火不停闪现，又都飞速坠落。弹壳不停落入海洋，激起小小的涟漪圆圈，如同一场迅疾的暴雨敲打洋面。王耀的耳朵里再次流出血来，来自于高空迅速坠落的重力，可他已经没有感觉。</p><p>头顶战火纷飞，焰火绚烂，数十米高的白色巨轮从海面仰望，如同高耸的冰山，冰冷森严。风声呼啸，脚下海水动荡不休，王耀能感受到洋流的涌动，一波一波，永无止境地撞击过来，击在他的小腿上。这世界永远如此，动荡、混乱、战斗不休，暗流汹涌。可是在这一刻，在至极的混乱和波涛中，王耀突然觉得久违的平静。</p><p>他之前穿行在衣香鬓影的酒会里，坐在装饰考究的会客室里，睡在雕纹繁复的床上时，时刻撕扯他，令他静默吞咽的那些痛苦、怀疑、自我挣扎与拷问都随血液一同流走，空空如也，只余平静。他之前总是会有无来由的暴躁和泪水，会在深夜无人时自我厌恶，憎恨自己到想要拿刀自残，又生生克制住自己。他在与自我的搏斗和反复中耗竭太久，在人前微笑的时候都觉得自己筋疲力尽，下一秒就会倒地死去。然而此刻，一切就像是头顶的枪声与风暴与脚底的暗流，此刻全部远离他。他只看得到一片宁静的、辉煌的海面。</p><p> </p><p>他迟缓地转了转脖子，对上身边苏联人明朗的红色眼睛。</p><p>“这一切都结束了。”伊利亚沉稳地说。他的声音永远充满力量的安定感，他看着王耀的眼睛，再次庄重地重复了一遍：“你永远离开了那个地方。王耀，这一切都结束了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不知道你能不能习惯，但我一般是用这个的。”伊利亚说，咬开伏特加的瓶子，要倒的时候又犹豫了下。他把瓶子捏在手指间晃了两下，又说：“忍着点，反正也没别的可以用……你的手得及时消毒。”</p><p>“你不像是会解释这么多的人。”王耀居然还能笑得出来，怕是说服力不够，自己倒用左手将早就破到不行的袖子又往上拉了一点，“快动手。你对我还有什么怕疼的误解不成？”</p><p>苏联人耸了下肩膀，嘀咕了一句什么，扣住王耀的手腕固定在空中，将他的手掌在自己面前摊平，随即再不犹豫，将冰冷的酒液全部倒下，迅速化作灼热的炎流。</p><p>王耀咬住了牙，面庞都扭曲了也坚持没有吭一声，但是手掌却无法抗拒自我保护的本能，痛的蜷曲起来，想要紧紧抓握，逃避带来剧痛的水流。伊利亚强硬地用自己的手指按住他的反抗，在简单的泼洒将烈酒覆盖到全部手掌后，他死死地握住王耀的手指，将瓶口对准了掌心狰狞的血洞，毫不容情地冲刷而下。</p><p>“你真勇敢。”一向自傲的苏联人此时也不得不发出由衷的赞美，借着说话简单分散一下王耀的注意力。他说：“掌心的贯穿伤一定要彻底消毒，不然很容易诱发伤风感染。回去后我会再给你打一针，但无论如何，痛苦的消毒必不可少。”</p><p>酒瓶已经流空了，伊利亚把它放在一边，简单擦拭和上完药粉后，用绷带将王耀的手重重包裹起来。</p><p>“你知道吗，我们把伏特加叫生命之水。”一切做完后他摇晃着已经彻底流空的酒瓶，说：“这个名字很适合，因为它可以带给我们生命。”</p><p>“你说的没错。”王耀已经疼得满头都是冷汗，脸色都发白，却还坚持着说了句赞同的话。他缓了缓，支撑了一点力气，又说：“不消毒就会死，死亡可比疼痛可怕的多。”</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚看着他惨白的脸色，赞许式的笑了一下，转身坐在对面。他沉默了一会儿，最后说：“是的，我们这种从尸堆里爬出来的人，总是会比别的任何人都爱惜自己的生命。”</p><p>他从地上拿起另一瓶伏特加来，冲王耀摇了一摇：</p><p>“喝吗？”他说，“这是献给英雄的敬礼。”</p><p> </p><p>喝一点酒，驱散海水的寒意，让自己都暖和起来。伊利亚说，不是每个人，我都会和他喝伏特加的。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>王耀在直升机上喝掉整整一瓶伏特加。</p><p>他将喝完的瓶子远远扔开时，获得伊利亚的一声欢呼。他们谁也没有醉，眼神明亮，意气横生。酒精带走了寒冷和痛苦，王耀感到自己有一点轻飘飘的，手掌上持续不绝的痛楚都已经离他远去，不再属于他的身体。他从狭窄的窗户向外望去，从未有一刻这样清醒地认识到，自己正飞在天上。</p><p>“感谢你的匕首。”他突兀地说，从腰后将这柄利刃抽出来，在手中转了个漂亮的刀花，寒光凛冽，阳光在刀尖上跃动出奇特明丽的光轨。伊利亚含笑看他，并不感觉被冒犯，尽管他一向严苛，在他面前展示武器往往被视作威胁。</p><p>他对王耀确实有更多的宽容。</p><p> </p><p>“它掉入了海水，可能会被腐蚀。”伊利亚说，“等我们回去，你会有一柄更好的。我家里有更多的武器，你可以挑你喜欢的。”</p><p>“谢谢。”王耀笑了一笑，将匕首收了回去。他似乎是想说什么，却没有说，只是笑道：“感谢你的慷慨，我不会和你客气。但这柄我也会一直留着，它的意义无可替代。”</p><p>伊利亚觉得反正这些都来自于他的馈赠，王耀的坚持就显得有些奇怪。然而这无所谓，伊利亚喝掉瓶中最后一口酒，难得觉得王耀留下这匕首作为见证是更好的一重做法，哪怕他并不十分赞同，但是完全可以理解，并抱有尊重。</p><p> </p><p>“再喝一点吧。”他挥手赶走这些不合时宜的过度思考，殷勤地打开另一瓶崭新的烈酒。窗外日光闪亮，他们在远隔尘世的高空中飞行，云层犹如连绵不断的雪山，厚重地在他们脚下簇拥。一切更好的、更新的东西就在路上，他们已经行在路上，向那个更好的新世界飞驰而去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>阿尔弗雷德坐在宽敞的胡桃木座椅上，左手撑住额头。夕阳西沉，日暮的光影浓重地撒下，将他的神色掩映在阴影中，成为一片晦暗不明。他的右手还缠着厚重的纱布，血水从掌心渗出来，将伤口再次浸润染湿，是一重无法忽视也无法掩饰的耻辱标志。</p><p>他很久没有说话，限于自己的沉思中，遗忘了周遭的一切。办公室的门被轻声敲响，笃笃的声音将他惊醒，他猛地回过神来，这才反应过来自己仍在人世，仍有很多事情需要他的处理。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德长长地吐出一口气，知道自己也就只有这十来分钟的空闲时间，可以让他独自安静地发呆。除此之外的时间里，他又必须是那个阿尔弗雷德了，骄傲自信，不能暴露任何的软弱，还有犹疑。</p><p> </p><p>警卫小心地旋开把手，将灰头土脸的小女孩带进来。他的动作算得上粗鲁，阿尔弗雷德随意扫过一眼，注意到脏破不堪的纱裙，血痕污泥撕裂的红色蝴蝶结，还有她高高肿起的面颊，嘴角蜿蜒出的血迹。</p><p>他什么也没说，然而蓝色眼睛在暮色下已经显得阴郁，没什么表情地扫过王湾身上，就足以令这个无知的女孩想要蜷缩。她实在是怕，又很想哭，可是脸颊上的肿胀疼痛让她牢牢地记住了教训——在今天早上，她就已经被牢牢告诫，要尽可能的欢乐喜悦，不能有伤感，不能有哭泣，不要给阿尔弗雷德增添任何不悦的情绪。</p><p>“这是一件大好事。”监护人那时候满面红光地拍着她的肩膀，反复叮嘱告诫：“别把事情搞砸了。别哭哭啼啼的，都什么年代了，结婚哭嫁多不吉利。这是求也求不到的好机会，你可别让阿尔弗雷德不高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>王湾并不能明白这所有事，只是尽可能依照监护人的吩咐。王耀当时就坐在旁边，听了不发一语，只是轻描淡写地往她这边瞥了一眼，毫无情感波动，又将眼睛转开去。</p><p>她虽然是王耀的妹妹，但因为年龄差距太大，彼此都不够亲近。她只是依赖于监护人的养育照顾，对他的话言听计从。然而现在监护人不在，王耀也不在，她在甲板上被警卫拖着揪起来的时候恐惧不已，不愿跟从，嗓子哑了也拼了命的尖叫嚎哭，但警卫对她毫无礼貌耐心，劈头盖脸的耳光立刻教会了她服从。</p><p>现在她怯怯地站在阿尔弗雷德面前，接受这个男人阴郁而莫名的审视，不敢发出声音。这个英俊的男人，眼睛犹如深海的浮冰。被他凝视的时候，仿佛面对一柄海水深蓝的冰锥。</p><p>王湾被这样冷酷又尖锐的目光刺伤，感到虚幻的疼痛，身上的伤口一并发作。她不知如何应对，于是下意识地按照监护人之前说过的话，强忍疼痛，挤出一个带着甜美的笑容。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看见她肿着脸做这种讨好的表情，并不可爱，只觉得滑稽，当即把目光移开。</p><p> </p><p>他挥手让警卫出去，想了一想，手指敲击胡桃桌面。见到王湾的那一刻，之前甲板上铺天盖地淹没他的暴怒与狂躁，再次汹涌而来，几乎灭顶。他努力克制自己，指尖在桌上按得发白，很久很久都没有说话。</p><p>他憎恶这与王耀有些相似的脸，觉得现在他仍必须看着这张面孔，就是一重明晃晃的嘲讽与羞辱。可恨他却仍不能做些什么，只为了他那该死的未来。他必须强制按捺自己的恶心，因为他还要让王耀在未来加倍奉还——他拼命说服自己，想要消解这种恶心感，知道自己不能为所欲为。</p><p>他忍了又忍，终于抬起头来，很和气地对小女孩笑了一下：</p><p>“请坐。”他说，“抱歉弄伤了你，这不是我的本意。别怪那些警卫，他们其实是为你好。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“王耀已经彻底抛弃了我们。”阿尔弗雷德说，递给王湾一杯牛奶。他说：“你的爸爸……我是指监护人，你这么喊他，是不是？他和你的关系一向很好，可王耀走的时候甚至忍心伤害他，现在他还躺在下层的房间里接受紧急治疗。明明一直是他在供养你们，给你们最好的生活，王耀却差点把他勒死，只为了追逐自己的爱情……他和伊利亚私奔了。”</p><p>他喝了一口杯中的威士忌，加了冰的烈酒滚下食道，压抑住他的恶心，使他能够继续接着往下说，还好接下来这句话本也就来的轻易：“我十分恨他。”</p><p>说完这句话他沉默很久，灌下好几大口烈酒，压抑自己不要当场因极致的厌恶和恶心吐出来。他缓了好一会儿，终于继续道：“……但是你是无辜的。你只是个孩子，什么也不懂。我知道你和你爸爸，都是真心而不会背叛我的人。是王耀自私地背叛了你们所有人，他不配是你的大哥。”</p><p>“不要过分担忧，我会继续抚养你。”他说，看到女孩子原本畏惧惊恐的眼睛亮起来，知道这个女孩子已经被打动，“你会继续拥有我之前提供给你的生活，而且会比你更小时候，跟随王耀生活在一起所用的东西更好。你会继续拥有粉色的房间和云朵一样柔软的床，仍然也会有蓬蓬裙和蝴蝶结。好了，你身上的衣服实在太脏了，我让他们带你去换一身裙子，然后去看你的爸爸吧。”</p><p>他按铃叫来侍者送王湾出去，小女孩明显已经放松下来，不再紧张。她实在是一个很好哄的小家伙，忧心自己的生活，满足于被豢养。她是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的打交道的对象，并不像她歇斯底里的哥哥，目空一切，自以为是，不服管教，追求所谓的自由以至于失去理智。</p><p> </p><p>太阳已经完全下沉到海面之下，遥远的边际线上，只余一片橙红色的粼粼海波，露出几分萧瑟的凄凉。阿尔弗雷德从烟盒里抽出一只雪茄点燃，沉默地看着它在指尖燃烧。今天终究是快要过去了，哪怕发生的事情令他再也不愿想起，可日轮还是这样冷酷无情地移动着，宣告他时光流逝，这一天即将终结。失败如影随形，已经无法转圜。</p><p>他感到疲乏，也不愿再去多想，徒增自己的伤心与耗竭。他只想赶紧去好好泡个热水澡，在热气腾腾的水波间，消解一切的压力。可是浑身随处可见的伤口连他这一点放松的乐趣也要剥夺。伤口不能沾水，否则会有恶化的风险，于是他只能选择疲惫地躺下，在柔软的床褥间，一片寂静中他感到伤口无时不刻地不疼痛着，犹如活物，细密弹跳。</p><p>他知道自己并非完全一无所获，至少他抓住了王湾，这势必成为将来威胁王耀的牌。可是，当他忍受着周身的痛苦，在黑暗中仰面望着装饰精美的天花板时，还是忍不住想——</p><p> </p><p>可惜他还是丧失了王耀这样一个优秀的人。他的妹妹不像他，监护人也不像他，伊利亚更不用说，阿尔弗雷德知道他和王耀之后注定也会分崩离析。世界上也就只有这么一个王耀，可惜现在，他们已经注定成为永远的对手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>